Destiny
by Han Shiners
Summary: [KaiSoo/KaiDo] CHAPTER 7 UP. Jongin bermimpi tentang seorang gadis saat dirinya kecelakaan, saat terbangun dan mencoba mengingat wajah gadis itu, Jongin tidak bisa mengingatnya. Jongin bertemu dengan dua orang gadis yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang. Sebenarnya siapa yang dicintai Jongin? Siapa yang akan menjadi takdir baginya? [Sligth!KaiLu,KriSoo/GS/need review]
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

Prolog

**.**

**.**

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku kayu, dengan berhias pohon besar disisi kanannya dan juga padang bunga yang berwarna-warni. Di payungi gelapnya langit malam bertabur bintang, tersinar oleh cahaya rembulan. Jongin menengadah, tangannya tergerak menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak begitu kencang. Bahkan deru nafasnya sekarang sudah tak beraturan. Ia gugup.

Kemeja putih berlapis jas hitam ia kenakan malam ini. Dasi yang memiliki warna senada pun telah melilit lehernya dengan rapih. Celana bahkan sepatu terlihat begitu pas dengan apa yand dikenakan. Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 8 malam, udara dingin mulai berhembus menusuk tulang belulangnya. Tangannya tergerak mengusap mantel cokelat yang ada disisi kanan bangku.

Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar dari lengan kirinya, ia menoleh dan senyumnya langsung mengembang sempurna. Seorang gadis yang begitu manis telah mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin. Jongin menatap senyuman yang terukir dari bibir gadis itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pakaian yang dikenakan gadis tersebut.

Dress putih yang panjangnya selutut, dan juga cardigan tipis berwarna cream dikenakannya. Jongin menghela nafas, ia segera mengambil mantel cokelatnya, mengenakannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. Kepalanya tersender manja pada pundak kiri Jongin. Jongin mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kenapa menggunakan pakaian tipis begini?" Jongin berucap, ia mendekap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Gadis itu terkekeh, "itu karena aku tahu kau akan memakaikan mantel ke tubuhku dan mendekapku. Itu lebih menyenangkan," ujarnya.

"Aish, manja sekali, eoh." Jongin mencubit hidung gadis itu. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah ya, apa aku terlambat?"

Jongin menggeleng, buru-buru ia bangkit dan menggenggam telapak gadis itu. "ayo.. semua orang mungkin sudah menunggu kita,"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Langkahnya beriringan dengan Jongin. Semua orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka. Ada perasaan iri saat melihat pasangan yang terlihat begitu serasi ini. Jongin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Hatinya membuncah kegirangan. Tempat tujuan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah rumah makan dimana teman-temannya sedang mengadakan pesta.

Jongin berhenti saat tempat penyembrangan menunjukkan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki. Setelah rambu menjadi warna hijau, Jongin segera melangkah bersamaan dengan gadis yang ada dalam genggamannya ini. Saat menyebrang, tiba-tiba sinar lampu yang begitu terang menyapa retina matanya. Jongin menoleh ke kanan. Dilihatnya sebuah truk besar menghampirinya. Jongin panik, cahaya itu semakin terang menandakan truk itu semakin mendekat. Membuat penglihatannya buram dan menjadi gelap.

Ya, semuanya gelap.

Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Jongin takut.

Suara benturan keras tiba-tiba menyadarkannya. Ia membuka mata, tepat saat Jongin membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah setitik cahaya putih yang berasal dari lampu.

.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Eo? _Noona_! Jongin sudah bangun," teriak seseorang, sepertinya Jongin mengenali suara itu. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'noona' langsung menghampiri Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya saat seorang wanita cantik mendekat. Jongin semakin meringis kesakitan. "Ya! Ya! _Noona_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?"

"Biarkan aku memukul bocah tengik ini, Sehun-_ah_! Bocah tengik tidak tahu diri! Dasar bodoh!" Jongin merasakan tubuhnya dipukuli, dan begitupun kepalanya. Jongin menangkupkan tangannya di kepala.

"Ya! Ryeowook-_noona_!"

Kesadaran Jongin langsung kembali, ia langsung panik sendiri saat tubuhnya semakin sakit. Ia tadi belum menyadari kalau ternyata ia dipukuli, mungkin ia pikir rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan akibat kecelakaan. Ya, ia ingat kalau ia habis kecelakaan.

"Ryeowook-_noona_. _Appoyo_.." Jongin meringis, tangannya mencoba menghentikan tangan Ryeowook.

"Salahmu sendiri! Sialan kau! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian!"

"_Mwoya_? Aku baru saja kecelakaan, kenapa _noona_ mengharapkan aku mati?" Jongin mendengus.

"Hei! Kau pikir kau kecelakaan karena apa, hah?! Aku bahkan bersyukur kau kecelakan. Ikut balapan liar dan kau kecelakaan karena itu, kau pikir aku akan kasihan?" Ryeowook menjitak kepala Jongin yang diperban. Sebenarnya luka Jongin tidak terlalu parah jadi Ryeowook masih bisa seenakjidatnya memukuli Jongin. Meskipun sejujurnya dalam hati kecil Ryeowook, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya ini.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Balapan liar? Bukankah ia kecelakaan saat menyebrang jalan?

"Bukannya aku kecelakaan saat menyebrang jalan?" Jongin bertanya seperti orang linglung. Ryeowook langsung saja menghentikan pukulannya, menatap Jongin bingung. Tiba-tiba pria bernama Sehun tertawa.

"Haha, apa maksudmu menyebrang jalan? Kau mengigau, eoh? Lihat pakaian yang kau pakai!" Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan tawa mengejek. Jongin langsung melihat dirinya sendiri.

Kaos putih oblong, dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Ia langsung menyibakkan selimut yang digunakan untuk menutup tubuhnya. Celana jeans sobek dibagian lutut. Aish, Jongin mendesah pasrah.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia baru ingat kalau ia memang baru saja mengikuti balapan liar, mobil ferarri kesayangannya menabrak pohon karena ada pembalap lain yang menyalipnya tiba-tiba. Hingga akhirnya membuat Jongin membelokkan mobilnya paksa.

"Aishh, sialan!" geram Jongin. Tangannya mengepal dengan sendirinya. Ryeowook mendesah, tangannya melayang di udara. Jongin yang reflek mencoba menghindar. Namun, bukan pukulan yang didapatkan melainkan usapan yang begitu lembut.

"Kau sakit ternyata, apa dokter boleh menyuruhmu pulang?" Ryeowook menatap Jongin khawatir. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"_Noona_, Jongin hanya lecet sedikit saja. Malam ini juga ia langsung dibolehkan pulang kalau ia mau," celetuk Sehun.

"Hei, Oh Sehun, terserah _noona_-ku dong." Jongin memeletkan lidahnya. Ryeowook tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perdebatan kecil antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu," jelas Ryeowook, ia langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba ingatannya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menggunakan dress putih. Jongin berusaha mengingat wajahnya namun nihil. Ia tak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh dadanya.

"_Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa bisa muncul dalam mimpiku? Dan ada apa dengan jantungku?_"

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Kim Ryeowook—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun.**

**Drama—School-life—AU.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

Jongin terus saja memandang keluar jendela. Pepohonan dan ladang padi bahkan bukit menjadi pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan mata. Seharusnya begitu namun tidak bagi Jongin. Rasa kesal masih tertanam didalam benaknya, membuat ubun-ubunnya seakan mengeluarkan asap panas. Jongin berkali-kali menghela nafas kasar. Sebenarnya itu membuat Ryeowook jengah setengah mati, ia sangat tidak suka ada orang yang menghela nafas dengan kasar begitu. Lagipula ini bukan kemauannya, melainkan keputusan yang memang sudah harus diberikan pada Jongin—sang adik tercinta.

"Kalau kau masih begitu juga, aku akan menurunkanmu disini, Jongin-_ie_!" bentakan Ryeowook membuat Jongin semakin kesal. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang menyetir.

"Turunkan saja, aku bisa bilang ayah kalau kau tidak ingin aku pindah."

Jongin berbalik, menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Kepalanya menoleh lagi ke samping. Tak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang sudah siap menyemburkan lahar panas dari mulutnya. Namun, Ryeowook menahannya. Bisa-bisa ayahnya akan semakin brutal kalau Jongin mengadukan hal yang tidak-tidak, meskipun memang yang pasti lebih didengarkan ayahnya adalah Ryeowook sendiri.

"Dasar bocak tengik manja!" celetuk Ryeowook, namun tidak ada balasan dari Jongin. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang, senakal-nakalnya Jongin, ia selalu punya kelemahan yaitu Ryeowook.

.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai,"

Ryeowook keluar lebih dulu, diikuti Jongin yang keluar malas-malasan. Pandangan Jongin langsung tertuju pada rumah yang nantinya akan ditempati. Rumah bernuansa minimalis dengan dinding yang bercat kuning gading, halaman yang cukup untuk memarkir satu buah mobil dan juga sebuah kolam kecil. Disisi kiri halaman ada sebuah pohon dan ayunan. Kakaknya ini memang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Pagar kayu yang mengeliling rumah mereka hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa.

"YA! Cepat bawa barang-barangmu masuk," teriak Ryeowook. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia segera berjalan menuju bagasi mobil, mengeluarkan dua koper besar. Yang satu adalah miliknya dan satu lagi milik Ryeowook. Ia juga mengambil ransel miliknya.

"_Noona_, kau yakin kita tinggal disini?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Jongin. Ia langsung saja masuk saat pintu rumah telah terbuka.

Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang. "Bagaimana rumahnya bagus, 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Biasa saja,"

Ryeowook mendengus, lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Di lantai atas ada dua kamar dan satu ruang keluarg yang menghubung langsung pada balkon. Ryeowook langsung mengambil kamar yang berada berhadapan dengan tangga, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa mendapat sisanya. Toh, memang ia selalu mengalah pada Ryeowook kalau urusan kamar.

"_Noona_, barang-barangmu aku letakkan disini ya," Jongin berteriak didepan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyahut iya dari dalam kamar.

.

Dengan langkah malas, Jongin memasuki kamar dengan pintu bercat putih. Sepertinya pintu kamar tidur dirumah ini sengaja dicat warna putih. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya saat didalam kamar. Ada sebuah lemari dua pintu, satu buah meja belajar beserta kursinya. Satu tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan nakas kecil dan lampu tidur berada diatasnya. Ada sebuah jendela yang tertutup rapat oleh gorden berwarna cokelat muda.

Dan jendela itulah satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya. Jongin menyibakkan gorden, cahaya sang mentari langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebuah pemandangan tak terduga menyambut indra penglihatannya. "Cih, pemandangan macam apa ini?" celetuknya.

"Itu jendela kamar tetanggamu, Jongin-_ah_. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba mengintip karena yang aku tahu keluarga rumah itu memiliki anak gadis," Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Ryeowook sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ash, kau pikir itu kamar anaknya, _noona_? Bisa jadi itu kamar orangtuanya, lagipula sekalipun itu kamar anaknya aku tak ada niatan untuk mengintip." Jongin berjalan acuh menjauhi jendela. Ryeowook menaikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli.

"Baiklah, sekarang rapihkan pakaianmu. Aku akan memasak,"

"Aku mau tidur dulu,"

"Ya! Cepat rapihkan dan makan malam. Lalu, baru kau tidur. Besok kau langsung mulai sekolah,"

"_MWO_? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan _noona_? Aku lelah sekali,"

"Terserah, seragam sekolahmu juga sudah aku letakkan didalam lemari. Besok kau bisa langsung memakainya,"

"YA! _Noona_!"

"_Mwoya_?" Ryeowook menatap Jongin malas, "kalau kau besok tidak mau sekolah, akan adukan pada ayah," lanjutnya enteng membuat Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafas kasar.

.

###

.

"Mohon bantuannya, _seonsaengnim_.."

Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya, Jongin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Sekarang Jongin bisa ikut aku ke ruang kelasnya," kata kepala sekolah. Ryeowook mengangguk senang, segera saja ia mendorong Jongin untuk mengikuti bapak kepala sekolah. Jongin menatap tajam sang kakak, sepertinya Ryeowook sangat senang memasukkannya ke sekolah yang super berbeda dibanding sekolahnya dulu.

"_Hwaiting_ Jongin-_ie_.."

"Dasar menyebalkan," desis Jongin.

Tak berapa lama mengikuti sang kepala sekolah, Jongin akhirnya sampai didepan ruang kelasnya. Entah apa yang dilihat kakak dan kedua orangtuanya memasukkan dirinya ke sekolah ini. Jongin memperhatikan lorong kelasnya, ada beberapa tanaman hias. Dan juga jendela langsung menghubung ke lapangan. Jongin tersentak saat namanya dipanggil, ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya—masih dalam keadaan angkuh.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya, tanpa senyuman ia berucap. "Namaku Kim Jonign. Siswa pindahan dari Seoul, mohon bantuannya."

Beberapa siswi mulai berbisik sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin. Dan lagi, beberapa diantaranya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kagum. Jongin hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tepat saat matanya berpaling ke lorong kelas, ia menangkap sosok wanita yang berjalan dengan anggun melewati kelasnya.

Oh, apa ini?

Jantung Jongin? Kenapa dua kali lebih cepat? Jongin terpesona—oh.

Jadi—apa Jongin Jatuh Cinta?

"Kim Jongin.." seorang guru wanita menegurnya. Jongin terkesiap, ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat guru wanita yang ia dengar namanya adalah Park Yura menunjuk tempat duduk Jongin. Ah iya, harus Jongin ingat kalau Park Yura adalah wali kelasnya disini.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Yura-_seonsaengnim_.."

"_Ne_, kau bisa duduk sekarang."

Jongin berjalan, kepalanya kembali menoleh ke jendela kelas. Sosok itu telah menghilang.

Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kim Jongin?

.

###

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Jongin sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk keluar dari kelasnya hanya untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia menatap langit dengan awan yang berarakan—ia bosan. Di sekolahnya yang dulu pasti Jongin tidak akan kebosanan seperti ini. Ya, selalu ada Sehun yang menemaninya. Maklum saja, Sehun adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya, karena mereka telah bersama sejak lahir.

"Jongin-_ssi_, kau tidak ke kantin? Aku Bae Suzy," tegur seseorang. Jongin menoleh tanpa ekspresi. Senyumannya begitu lebar, dan sebenarnya itu terlihat sangat manis.

"_Aniya_, kau sendiri?" interaksi pertama terhadap teman sekelasnya yang ia lakukan. Suzy tersenyum.

"Ini aku mau ke kantin. Aku pikir aku bisa mengajakmu, ternyata kau tidak mau. Ya sudah,"

Suzy bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin -_ssi_.." Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepertinya tidak buruk.

Sepeninggal Suzy, Jongin mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin ke toilet. Namun, ia mendengar beberapa murid dikelasnya berbisik—tidak bisa dibilang berbisik juga sih karena suaranya cukup kencang.

"Ssh, itu bukannya Baekhyun-_sunbae_?"

"Iya, mau kemana dia?"

"Eo? Kenapa arahnya ke kelas kita?"

"Apa ada berbuat masalah?"

"Ish, ini mengerikan!"

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk. Rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan poni depannya yang rata sebatas alis. Wajahnya mungil, itu terlihat sangat imut. Matanya dipoles dengan eyeliner. Tatapannya yang tajam mengarah pada Jongin. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Hai Kim Jongin, aku Byun Baekhyun.." ucapnya riang. Jongin menautkan alisnya. Bagaimana gadis ini tahu? Apa berita murid baru langsung saja tersebar disekolah ini? Oh menyebalkan. "..bisa kau ikut denganku?"

"Eo? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk sesuatu yang penting, kau harus mengetahuinya." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Gadis ini benar-benar imut, tapi kenapa murid-murid dikelasnya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun ini menyeramkan?

"Baiklah,"

.

###

.

Jongin memasuki ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kedisiplinan'. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Jongin melihat Baekhyun duduk dikursi, setelah mempersilahkan Jongin duduk di sofa. Oh, apa ini bukan ruang guru?

"Mungkin ini mengagetkanmu, tapi aku siswi kelas 2, jadi kau bisa memanggilku _sunbae_." Baekhyun menjelaskan, Jongin hanya mengangguk malas.

"Dan lagi, aku yakin kau pasti bingung kenapa kau bisa dibawa masuk ke ruangan ini," Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Sebenarnya—"

"—eoh, maaf aku terlambat,"

Jongin menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh mungil masuk dengan tergesa. Rambut hitamnya di ikat satu seperti ekor kuda. Poni miringnya dibiarkan terselip dibelakang telinga. Kulitnya putih bersih tanpa cacat, gadis itu menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia—bukannya gadis yang tadi pagi Jongin lihat?

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Akhirnya kau datang, kau bisa menjelaskannya pada anak baru itu,"

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu menoleh pada Jongin. Kedua pasang manik mata itu bertemu. Jongin seperti meleleh saat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun -_ie_.." Kyungsoo mengambil map hijau yang ada didepan Baekhyun. "..sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo, siswi kelas 2 sama seperti Baekhyun."

Jongin mengangguk tanpa berkedip. Suaranya mengapa sangat merdu?

"Kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik," tegur Kyungsoo. Jongin terlonjak, dilhatnya wajah Kyungsoo berubah drastis. Tadi ia mengulas senyum sedangkan sekarang wajahnya begitu datar dan tanpa senyuman.

"Pertama-tama aku akan membaca profilmu. Kim Jongin, pindahan dari Seoul. Oh, School of Performing Art Seoul? Sekolah yang begitu terkenal karena banyak agency besar yang merekrut murid-murid disana untuk menjadi trainee. Sekolah yang begitu elit, ehmm.. tapi kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini?" Jongin baru saja ingin membuka mulut, namun mulutnya kembali mengatup saat Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya—pertanda untuk Jongin agar tidak menjawab.

"Kau murid yang cukup pintar, nilai selalu di atas rata-rata. Ketua Klub menari disekolah itu, pernah memenangkan banyak perlombaan dance. Kau seorang kapten basket. Dan juga banyak memenangkan perlombaan bersama tim-mu. Pernah membawa nama sekolah dalam olmipiade matematika, dan mendapat juara kedua. Itu cukup bagus..." Kyungsoo menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya, "..tapi reputasi burukmu begitu banyak!"

"Suka membuat onar dikelas, bahkan sekolah. Sering datang terlambat. Jarang masuk ke dalam kelas saat pembelajaran berlangsung. Sering berkelahi. Suka ikut balapan liar, membuat geng. Dan yang terakhir, kau pasti dipindahkan kedua orangtuamu karena ketahuan balapan liar beberapa hari yang lalu, apa itu benar?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau bisa menghilangkan reputasi burukmu disini, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai orang-orang sepertimu. Kau tahu? Menambah banyak perkerjaan untuk anggota kedisiplinan. Jangan kau pikir sekolah ini sekolah yang jauh dari kota dan kau bisa seenaknya disini. Asal kau tahu, sekolah ini banyak mengukir prestasi. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin hanya karena satu orang maka nama sekolah ini tercoreng. Dan juga, jaga nama baik sekolah ini seperti kau menjaga dirimu sendiri,"

Kyungsoo bergerak menuju meja yang berisi banyak tumpukan buku, diberikannya buku saku itu pada Jongin, "Buku ini berisi peraturan apa saja yang harus kau patuhi di sekolah ini, aku ingin kau membacanya dan menerapkannya.."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo jengah. Bagaimana bisa tadi pagi ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo yang merupakan gadis cerewet kedua setelah Baekhyun? Jongin bisa gila lama-lama diruangan ini. Jongin hanya mengangguk seadanya. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan murid dikelasnya bahwa Baekhyun menyeramkan—termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan sesuatu selain mengangguk?"

"_Ne sunbaenim_. Apa masih ada lagi yang harus ku dengarkan?" tanyanya agak sinis, Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, langkahnya menuju Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, kau boleh keluar,"

"_Gamsahamnida sunbaenim_.." Jongin menekankan setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang keramat itu. Jongin bersumpah ia tidak ingin lagi masuk ke ruangan panas nan sumpek seperti itu.

"Sialan!" Jongin menatap papan kecil yang ada di atas daun pintu. "Aku tidak jadi menyukaimu, Kyungsoo!" geramnya kesal. Ia memasukkan buku saku yang diberikan Kyungsoo ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat.

Ini benar-benar sial. Ada juga yang berani meremehkannya. Ini adalah penghinaan besar-besaran untuk Kim Jongin! Tapi, Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis cerewet seperti Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo.

Oh tidak! Cukup kakaknya saja!

.

###

.

Jongin berjalan dilorong kelas sendirian. Ia memilih pulang paling terakhir karena ia tidak ingin berdesak-desakkan melewati lorong yang sempit ini. Ya sebenarnya Jongin ada niatan lain juga mengapa ia pulang paling terakhir. Ia ingin mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Kebetulan sekali ruang kelasnya berada dilantai 3. Dan ia sudah mengenali tempat-tempat apa saja yang ada dilantai 3. Hanya ada ruang kelas dan toilet. Huh, membosankan. Eh, ada juga tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah. Jongin sebenarnya ingin mencoba kesana namun ia pikir lebih baik besok saja.

Jongin menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Langkahnya mengarah ke lantai 2, yang ia dengar dari Suzy adalah ruang kelas disini dihuni oleh anak-anak kelas 3. Anak-anak kelas 2 ada dilantai 3, berarti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada dilantai yang sama dengannya. Ah, sial!

Helaan nafas terdengar di lorong yang sepi ini—helaan nafas Jongin. Jongin mengelilingi lantai 2. Ternyata ruang guru berada di lantai ini, begitupun dengan ruang kepala sekolah. Kantin juga berada di ruangan ini, Jongin masuk ke dalam kantin. Luas, begitu pikirnya. Ia kembali berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menutup pintu. Pintu terdapat papan yang bertuliskan perpustakaan. Tak jauh juga ada ruang laboratorium.

Jongin mendekat ke arah gadis itu. "perpustakaannya sudah ditutup?"

Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung saja berbalik, "Oh Ya Tuhan! Kau mengagetkanku!" katanya sembari memegang dadanya. Jongin nyengir.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya perpustakaan sudah tutup. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, pintu gerbang sekolah juga akan segera ditutup," katanya.

"Ah siapa namamu? Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin setelah memasukkan kunci ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku Xi Luhan, anak kelas 2 dan aku salah satu penjaga perpustakaan. Kau anak baru itu, 'kan?" Luhan tersenyum, ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Jongin.

"Ah _mianhae sunbaenim_,"

"Tidak usah seformal itu, kau bisa memanggilku _noona_,"

"_Arraseo noona_.. tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku anak baru?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan tertawa, "Aku mengetahui dari temanku,"

"Eo? _Nuguya?_"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"Do Kyungsoo, anggota kedisiplinan." Jongin mangap setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini satu kelas dengannya,"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ya, rumahmu dimana? Siapa tahu kita searah _noona_.."

"Di dekat sini, Blok F No. 26 Golden,"

"Wuah _jinjja_? Rumahku No. 25," Luhan tertawa begitupun dengan Jongin. "Kita tetangga ternyata," lanjutnya.

"Kebetulan sekali," Luhan tertawa, mereka telah melewati gerbang sekolah. Dan tak berapa gerbang pun ditutup.

Jongin tersenyum, "kebetulan? Bagaimana kau semua ini takdir, _noona_?" celetuk Jongin.

"Kau ada-ada saja—" Luhan memukul lengan Jongin. Jongin terdiam, tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpinya saat ia kecelekaan.

.

"_Apa gadis itu Luhan-noona_?"

.

"—eo? Kyungsoo-yaaa!" —seketika Jongin terperajat dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC/?

Hai hai, aku author baru disini.. Aku KaiSoo-shipper :D

Dan ini FF pertama yang aku publish disini, makasih yang udah baca, kalau ceritanya berkenan. Tolong kasih kritik dan sarannya yaaa..

Gamsahamnida~~

Mind to Review?

.

.

xoxo,,

Han..


	2. Chapter 2

Preview Chapter 1...

.

.

"_Arraseo noona_.. tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku anak baru?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan tertawa, "Aku mengetahui dari temanku,"

"Eo? _Nuguya?_"

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Jongin mengangguk antusias.

"Do Kyungsoo, anggota kedisiplinan." Jongin mangap setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini satu kelas dengannya,"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ya, rumahmu dimana? Siapa tahu kita searah _noona_.."

"Di dekat sini, Blok F No. 26 Golden,"

"Wuah _jinjja_? Rumahku No. 25," Luhan tertawa begitupun dengan Jongin. "Kita tetangga ternyata," lanjutnya.

"Kebetulan sekali," Luhan tertawa, mereka telah melewati gerbang sekolah. Dan tak berapa gerbang pun ditutup.

Jongin tersenyum, "kebetulan? Bagaimana kalau semua ini adalah takdir, _noona_?" celetuk Jongin.

"Kau ada-ada saja—" Luhan memukul lengan Jongin. Jongin terdiam, tiba-tiba ia teringat mimpinya saat ia kecelekaan.

.

"_Apa gadis itu Luhan-noona_?"

.

"—eo? Kyungsoo-yaaa!" —seketika Jongin terperajat dan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri.

.

.

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Kim Ryeowook—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun—Kris.**

**This is KaiSoo pairing**

**Drama—School-life—AU—Hurt/Comfort.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

.

.

Jongin menatap jengah satu orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ya meskipun sekarang ada dua orang, tapi satu orang itu benar-benar membuat Jongin jengah. Entahlah, mungkin karena insiden tadi pagi dan juga istirahat. Jongin melihat Luhan yang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan bisa ia lihat kalau dua gadis itu tengah tertawa—saling bertukar candaan.

Dasar Kyungsoo menyebalkan.

Tadinya Jongin ingin pulang berduaan saja dengan Luhan. Tapi acaranya diganggu oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Jongin terus berjalan dibelakang dua gadis itu bak penguntit. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menarik Luhan, mengajaknya untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Namun, ia tidak enak hati pada Kyungsoo. Jongin terus saja menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Melihat kedua tubuh mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sejujurnya kalau boleh berpendapat, kedua gadis ini jauh dari kata rata-rata bila dibandingkan gadis-gadis Seoul. Kalau di Seoul, rok sekolah mereka pasti di atas lutut, tapi kalau disinni roknya memiliki batasan yaitu selutut—tidak boleh kurang. Tidak ada kesan seksi sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menatap kedua gadis yang dihadapannya ini bergantian. Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kalau diperhatikan secara seksama, mereka seperti dua belah sisi koin—berkebalikan. Luhan dengan rambut cokelat yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah jepitan kecil menghias disana, sedangkan Kyungsoo rambutnya diikat satu. Luhan juga menggunakan gelang atau jam ditangannya, kalau Kyungsoo hanya memakai jam. Itupun seperti anak kecil, warnanya kuning. Meskipun tas mereka sama-sama ransel, tapi Luhan menggunakan tas dengan model polos, tak ada gantungan apapun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ada gambar pinguin disudut tasnya. Dan juga, gantungan kunci berbentuk pinguin kecil yang sedang memegang keranjang ikan.

Ck. Kekanak-kanakan sekali si Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya, karena telah berani berurusan dengan Kim Jongin—si anak baru dari Seoul. Jangan pernah remehkan dia!

"Hei.. anak baru!"

Jongin tersadar dari dunianya sendiri, ia menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo, ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Aku punya nama _sunbae_.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk acuh, "_arraseo_.. kau mau ikut mampir ke toko ibuku tidak?"

"Eo?"

"_Ne_, Jongin-_ie_.. aku ingin mampir sebentar ke toko ibu Kyungsoo. Kalau kau ingin pulang duluan tidak apa," Jongin buru-buru menggeleng.

"Aku ikut!" katanya tegas.

"Woah, semangat sekali," celetuk Kyungsoo. "_jja_, Luhan-_eonni_..."

.

###

.

Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan., Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jongin tersenyum melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan. Gadis mata rusa itu sibuk memainkan ponselnya, dan juga sesekali melihat keluar jendela. Apa Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Jongin tengah memperhatikannya?

Luhan tersentak saat Jongin menyentuh rambutnya, menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya. Bisa dilihat jelas, kalau Luhan tersipu.

"Aish, bermesraan eoh?" seseorang mencibir. Jongin sangat merutuki kehadiran Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Ah a—aniya Kyung-_ah_," gagap Luhan, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Luhan dan ia melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh ya, ini..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan dua buah kotak. ".. aku membuat resep baru, karena Luhan-_eonni_ mau mampir, aku memberikan ini gratis. Lagipula aku belum memberi nama untuk kue ini,"

Luhan berbinar. Jongin menatap kotak yang ada dihadapannya malas. "Terimakasih, Kyung-_ah_. Ya! Jongin-_ie_, ayo berterimakasih,"

"Ah, _ye_ terimakasih Kyungsoo-_sunbae_.."

"Kyung, sepertinya ini sangat enak. Apa kau membuatnya dengan cinta?" goda Luhan. Kyungsoo tertawa, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo saat mendengar kata 'cinta'.

"Aku memang selalu menggunakan cinta setiap membuat kue, _eonni_. Jadi setiap kue yang ada disini pasti ada cintanya,"

"Ah _jeongmal_? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan? Soalnya meskipun kue ini berlapis cokelat entah mengapa terlihat berwarna-warni," Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, melihat senyuman gadis bermata bulat ini membuat Jongin—sedikit waspada.

Eh? Waspada? Untuk apa Jongin waspada hanya dengan jawaban yang didengarkannya ini?

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, _eonni_. Jadi berhenti menggodaku,"

"Hhhh..." Kyungsoo dan Luhan memandang Jongin bingung. Tunggu, yang mereka dengar tidak salah 'kan? Karena mereka mendengar helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pria itu—

—itu helaan nafas yang terdengar—lega?

.

###

.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya sendiri, rambut panjangnya yang tadi terikat rapih sekarang acak-acakan seperti orang frustasi. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi, ia menatap adonan kue yang ada didalam loyang. Tepung yang berserakan dimeja pantri. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini saat membuat kue. Ya, ia selalu rapih dalam memasak. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada kejadian sore tadi. Ia teringat Jongin.

"Ash, kenapa aku mengingat bocah itu?" Kyungsoo semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghela nafas, tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Yang didengarnya malah bukan helaan nafas sendiri, tapi justru helaan nafas Jongin.

"Kenapa juga ia harus menghela nafas seperti itu? Menyebalkan! Ia benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku!"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya, ia menatap meja yang ia buat hancur berantakan. Segera dibuangnya beberapa adonan yang tidak jadi ia masukkan ke dalam oven. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memasak dalam keadaan kacau, karena rasanya pasti tidak akan enak. Hasilnya juga pasti mengerikan.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Kyungsoo melihat ibunya masuk ke dapur. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Pikiranku sedang kacau, Ibu.."

Ibunya tersenyum, "istirahatlah. Ibu akan membereskan dapur, kau bisa pulang duluan,"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng, "aku akan membantu membersihkannya, Bu. Lagipula ini salahku,"

"_Aniya_, hari ini ibu yang akan tutup toko. Kau bisa ke supermarket 'kan? Membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam? Persediaan dirumah sepertinya habis,"

"Ibu saja, aku yang akan tutup toko. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk memasak, daripada masakannya tidak enak dan diledek oleh ayah, lebih baik aku tidak usah masak," kata Kyungsoo. Ibunya tertawa.

"Baiklah, ibu pulang ya.. hati-hati dijalan,"

"Ya, ibu juga hati-hati dijalan,"

.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu toko, segera ia menguncinya. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil sebuah sepeda yang terparkir didepan toko. Ya, Kyungsoo memang selalu membawa sepeda. Menitipkannya di toko, dan akhirnya berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Ya berhubungan toko ibunya dan sekolah tidak jauh, jadi ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki.

Diletakkannya tas ransel di keranjang depan sepedanya. Kyungsoo segera mengayuh sepedanya. Sepertinya ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, pulang sedikit telat mungkin tidak masalah.

.

###

.

Jongin menekan sembarangan tombol remote televisi. Malam ini tidak ada acara yang bagus, Jongin menengadah. Memandang langit-langit rumahnya. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan masuk, buru-buru Jongin membukanya. Itu dari Ryeowook.

From : Wook Noona

_Mianhae_ Jongin-_ah_. Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat. Makanan sudah aku siapkan, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja di _macrowave_. Jangan makan makanan instan. Aku mau saat aku pulang makanan yang aku buatkan itu sudah habis, _arra_!

Salam cinta, Ryeowookie.. :*

Jongin membanting ponselnya ke samping tempat duduknya. Sungguh—benar-benar membosankan! Jongin berjalan menuju dapur malas-malasan. Di keluarkannya beberapa makanan dari kulkas dan memasukkannya ke _macrowave_. Jongin tiba-tiba teringat Luhan. Ia sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel tetangganya itu. Jongin langsung berlari menuju sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil ponselnya, tiba-tiba bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Jongin mendesah, segera ia melangkah menuju pintu.

Di bukanya pintu itu. Mata Jongin membulat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia—Oh Sehun!

"YA! Sehun-_ah_!" pekiknya girang. Segera dirangkulnya Sehun, namun Sehun mengelak. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Jongin. Ya, rumah Jongin adalah rumahnya begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau merindukanku, tapi tidak usah berlebihan." Sehun dengan gayanya yang sok, berlagak memasuki rumah Jongin seperti orang yang baru dikenal. Jongin reflek menjitak Sehun, berjalan mendahului Sehun. Ia ingat kalau ia sedang memasak. Ehm, mungkin bagi pria seperti Jongin hal itu bisa disebut memasak karena memang berurusan dengan dapur.

"Hei, ayo makan bersama," ajak Jongin setelah mengeluarkan beberapa makanan.

"Wuah, masakan Ryeowook-_noona_ pasti. Aku datang disaat yang tepat. Eh, tapi kemana dia?"

"Belum pulang, katanya akan pulang terlambat. Kau sendiri kesini mencariku atau _noona_-ku hah?"

"Ya dua-duanya, kalian kan orang terdekatku." Sehun nyengir, membuat Jongin jengah.

"Oh ya, kenapa malam-malam kau kesini? Memangnya besok kau tidak sekolah?"

"Haha, baru meninggalkan SOPA satu hari saja sudah langsung lupa. Besok kan ulangtahun SOPA, seperti biasa setiap hari ulangtahun pasti sekolah mengadakan acara, dan aku malas datang, jadi yaa aku kesini."

"Cih, sialan! Haaa, kenapa aku harus pindah saat SOPA ulangtahun? Aku jadi tidak bisa libur."

"Haha, rasakan! Eh, tapi bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah baru?"

Pertanyaan Sehun langsung mengingatkan Jongin pada sosok gadis bermata bulat dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. "Tak ada yang spesial," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak langsung mendapatkan _fans_ saat masuk?"

"Oh tentu saja ada, tapi yang lebih baik lagi sih. Aku mendapatkan takdirku disana,"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya. Takdir? Oh, seorang Kim Jongin berbicara tentang takdir?

"Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan Kim? Aku tidak dengar," cibir Sehun.

"Cih, asal kau tahu, dia gadis yang manis. Dia seniorku, dan dia... tinggal disebelah rumahku," Sehun tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Uhuk, benarkah?"

"Ya, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya segera." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hei, Jongin bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Sehun dan Jongin sudah selesai makan. Sekarang mereka sedang bersantai diruang tamu. Jongin yang tadinya sibuk pada ponselnya, langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya, "_Noona_-mu belum pulang, 'kan? Dari pada aku mati kebosanan disini," tambah Sehun.

"Yep! Kau benar, tapi kau bawa mobil 'kan?"

"Yaa, ya tentu saja aku bawa. Kau pikir aku kesini naik apa kalau bukan mobil?"

"Aku yang menyetir ya,"

"Ish, baiklah.."

Jongin segera mengambil jaketnya, begitupun dengan Sehun. Segera mereka keluar rumah, Jongin segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Ya, Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Jongin yang seakan memiliki milik oranglain ini, karena memang Sehun pun kadang melakukannya. Simbosis mutualisme—mungkin.

"Huaaa.. aku jadi merindukan ferarri-ku.. apa kabar ya mobilku itu? Huh,"

"Aku dengar sih, ferarrimu sudah selesai diperbaiki. Tapi, karena fasilitasmu banyak yang diambil jadi, yaa.. kau tidak bisa mengendarainya lagi, haha"

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

"Ya! Tapi awas saja kalau kau merusak mobilku ini. Aku akan menghancurkan mobilnya,"

"Ya baiklah.."

.

###

.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sudah pukul 9 malam. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegang es krim, tangan kanannya mengendalikan stir. Sesekali ia memakan es krimnya agar lelehannya tidak mengotori tangannya. Setelah es krim ditangannya habis, ia segera membuangkan ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kyungsoo kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Sekarang ia harus segera pulang ke rumah, orangtuanya pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Kyungsoo akhirnya memilik jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Melewati jalanan yang agak sepi, jarang sekali yang berlalu-lalang kalau sudah malam begini. Namun Kyungsoo bukan gadis pengecut, lagipula pemandangan di sekitar sini cukup bagus. Sepanjang jalan pohon-pohon berdiri tegak seakan mengawasinya. Lampu-lampu jalanan juga menyinari jalannya, bersama dengan sang rembulan. Angin berhembus melawan arah darinya. Tiba-tiba sepeda Kyungsoo oleng karena keseimbangannya runtuh. Ada sesuatu yang hampir menyerempetnya. Akhirnya tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh bersamaan dengan sepedanya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menatap mobil itu garang, orang yang menaiki mobil pun keluar. Ada dua orang, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mengenali salah satunya. Dia—Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangun, meskipun kakinya sakit karena terbentuk badan jalan ia berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

"KAU?! Si anak baru itu 'kan?!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku si anak baru. Dan aku beritahu sekali lagi padamu ya anggota kedisiplinan! Aku punya nama, dan namaku Kim Jongin!" bisa Kyungsoo lihat, Jongin sedang menyeringai licik.

"Sialan kau! Kau berniat mencelakaiku!" tuding Kyungsoo. Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Sebenarnya tak bermaksud, tapi karena aku harus memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, jadi aku melakukan hal ini!" Jongin melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya nyalang. Kedua manik mata itu bertemu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani meremehkanku. Jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah anggota kedisiplinan, aku akan takut padamu! Kekuasaanmu hanya berlaku di sekolah, tapi kalau diluar sekolah? Kau hanya murid biasa! Camkan itu nona Do!"

Kyungsoo terpaku. Ia tahu, banyak yang tidak menyukainya. Namun, ini pertama kali ada yang mengancamnya sampai seperti ini.

"Akan aku tunjukkan siapa diriku, Do Kyungsoo! Aku adalah Kim Jongin! Seseorang yang tidak takut hanya karena diancam peraturan sekolah! Dan terakhir.." Jongin menyentuh pipi kiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bergidik dibuatnya. "...jangan harap hidupmu akan tenang setelah ini!"

Jongin segera menjauh setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo. Rasanya puas membuat Kyungsoo terpaku tak berkutik. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tentu saja diikuti oleh Sehun yang menatap iba ke arah Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, senakal-nakalnya dia, ia tak pernah ingin mengamcam seorang gadis. Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?

Kenapa Jongin jadi aneh begini? Ini terlalu berlebihan, menurutnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap mobil yang hampir menabraknya itu menjauh. Jongin, pria itu memang sialan! Kyungsoo membangunkan sepedanya. Di ambilnya ponsel yang ada didalam tas. Segera ia mendekatkannya ke telinga saat berhasil nomor kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

"_Ne_ Ayah. Maafkan aku, bisa kau jemput aku dijalan dekat rumah? Sepedaku tiba-tiba rusak. Ya, aku akan menunggumu, terimakasih Ayah.."

Kyungsoo menutup sambungan telponnya. Jujur saja, kakinya sakit sekali. Ia tadi berdiri hanya berpura-pura agar tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan Jongin. Kyungsoo terduduk di bahu jalan. Tak lama, mobil hitam yang dikenalinya datang. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, sampai ayahnya keluar.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Aku tadi keserempet," Kyungsoo tak berani menatap ayahnya. Masalahnya ini juga salahnya karena ia pulang terlambat.

"Aish, tidak ada yang luka kan?" Ayahnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kakiku terkilir, sepertinya.."

Ayahnya mendesah kecewa. Anak semata wayangnya seperti ini membuatnya gusar. Segera dibantunya Kyungsoo berdiri dan membawa sang anak masuk ke dalam mobil. Sepeda Kyungsoo langsung diletakkan di atas mobil.

"Lainkali hati-hati _arraseo_.."

"_Ne arraseo_,"

.

.

Kyungsoo meringis saat kakinya disentuh oleh ibunya. Sekarang ia tengah berbaring di kasurnya sendiri. Bahkan, ia menggigit gulingnya sendiri saat rasa nyeri semakin menyerang. Ibunya sedang memijat kaki Kyungsoo. Kaki anaknya benar-benar terkilir.

"I..bu..sa..ki..t.."

"Aish, siapa yang berani menyerempetmu ini? Kenapa tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali?"

Orangtua mana yang tega melihat anaknya terluka, begitupun dengan orangtua Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun, tapi kenapa anaknya bisa dilukai seperti ini?

"_Aniya_, aku tak apa. Aku besok boleh sekolah 'kan?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Eoh? _Wae_? Besok adalah hari penting bu,"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berangkat bersama ayahmu.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "aku tidak mau, aku akan naik sepeda saja. Atau naik bus, aku tidak ingin berangkat bersama ayah,"

"Ish kau ini!" Kyungsoo meringis saat ibunya menjitak kepala Kyungsoo. "..kalau begitu naik bus,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum girang. Setelah selesai di pijat oleh ibunya, Kyungsoo langsung merasa ngantuk hingga ia langsung terlelap ke alam mimpi.

_Dasar Kim Jongin sialan!_

.

###

.

Jongin menatap seorang guru pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. Matematika. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak pernah ambil pusing pada pelajaran ini, ia begitu pandai menguasai rumus-rumus yang ada dibuku dalam sekejap saja. Dan lagi, menurutnya pelajaran disini sangatlah membosankan. Rumus-rumus yang diterangkan dipapan tulis pun sudah pernah ia pelajari saat di SOPA. Jongin jadi teringat kata-kata pedas Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah ini, menjaga nama baik sekolah ini seperti menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Ck, Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa. Menjaga dirinya saja ia belum tentu mampu, bagaimana ia disuruh menjaga sekolah sebesar ini? Dasar aneh.

Lagipula, untuk apa Jongin harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah ini? Pelajarannya saja mungkin tidak lebih bagus dibanding sekolah lain disekitar sini. Jongin benar-benar ingin tertawa rasanya. Sepertinya tertawa di depan wajah Kyungsoo akan menyenangkan sekali.

'_Kau gila ya? Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah?_'

'_Dan lagi, dia itu wanita, kita tidak pernah berlaku kasar pada seorang gadis!_'

'_Aku ingin kau sesegera mungkin minta maaf padanya, dia itu seniormu, 'kan?_'

'_Kita memang nakal, tapi kita tidak pernah menyakiti wanita, Jongin_!'

'_Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai kau melakukan ini padanya? Apa dia menumpahkan minuman atau makanan ke seragammu? Menyirammu dengan air tanaman? Kau bahkan pernah mendapatkan tamparan dari seorang gadis dulu. Tapi, kau mengabaikannya. Kau tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang gadis apabila itu menyakitinya! Kita selalu berkelahi dengan sesama pria, bukan wanita! _'

.

"Dia hanya memberitahukanku tentang peraturan sekolah karena aku anak baru," gumam Jongin.

Jongin terpaku. Suara sialan Sehun benar-benar mengganggunya. Semalaman ia diceramahi oleh si albino itu karena sengaja mencelakai Kyungsoo. Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, mereka berdua tidak pernah menyakiti seorang gadis meskipun kenyataannya mereka suka berbuat masalah dan berkelahi.

Tapi—tapi—dalam hal ini, entah mengapa Jongin merasa marah. Ia berasa tertipu oleh Kyungsoo. Oke, dijabarkan! Yang pertama, Jongin terpukau dengan sikap anggun Kyungsoo yang melewati ruang kelasnya. Kedua, Jongin terpukau oleh mata manik yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Namun yang ketiga, disini ia merasa tertipu. Kyungsoo memperlakukan layaknya orang yang tidak tahu diri. Membeberkan segala kejelekannya. Berkata dengan wajah datar, menatapnya tajam. Itu membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG!"

Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar teriakan super kencang mengisi gendang telinganya. "Uhuk, apa _ssaem_?"

"KELUAR SEKARANG! BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS!"

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh ke jendela, pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa murid yang sedang berolahraga. Seketika matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu dikenalinya tengah berlari. Namun, ada yang aneh dari cara larinya—pincang?

Dia—Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan pincang, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur membuat Jongin langsung terlonjak kaget. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimutinya, bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang dilapangan mengerumuni Kyungsoo, membantunya untuk bangkit.

Katakan saja kalau sekarang Jongin tidak waras! Tidak berpendirian tetap! Plin-plan! Pria menyebalkan.

.

.

Jongin berlutut didepan kelas. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas. Otaknya terus berputar ke kejadian dimana Kyungsoo jatuh, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menolong Kyungsoo. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ia yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ini aneh—kenapa juga Jongin harus perhatian pada Kyungsoo? Ini bukan seperti Jongin yang biasanya.

Kepala Jongin mendongak, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Jongin menoleh ke kiri, ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah digendong oleh pria yang bertubuh tinggi besar. Jongin tahu, gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia tak tahu siapa pria yang menggendongnya.

Ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Jongin yang terbakar, rasanya panas. Menjalar hingga telinga lalu ke ubun-ubun. Jongin memandang—sinis—sepasang tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar dileher pria itu. Sesaat mereka melewati Jongin, kontak mata kembali terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Jantung Jongin kembali berdegup lebih cepat, namun segalanya sirna saat sinar tajam dari sepasang mata Kyungsoo.

Apa Kyungsoo marah padanya?

Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Siapa pula yang tidak marah kalau diserempet secara sengaja. Kyungsoo hanyalah orang biasa, yang memiliki emosi dan bisa meluapkannya kapan saja.

.

###

.

"Ku dengar Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ jatuh saat berlari dan dia cidera,"

"Hm, katanya begitu. Kasihan sekali, Kyungsoo-_sunbae_. Meskipun memang dia cerewet dan galak tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

"Eh tapi, kau tau tidak kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan saat itu terjadi?"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Tepat saat kejadian itu, Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ dibantu oleh Kris-_sunbae_.."

"_MWOYA_? Kris-_sunbae_ sudah kembali dari pertukaran pelajarnya di Kanada?!" pekik seorang gadis histeris.

"Ya, dan sepertinya pangeran dan sang putri sudah dipertemukan kembali..."

"Oh, Kris-_sunbae _memang yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo-_sunbae_,"

.

Jongin menutup telinganya sendiri. Kenapa gadis-gadis dikelasnya senang sekali bergosip? Dan apa itu, sang pangeran dan sang putri. Cih, dasar gila! Jongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk lengannya. Ya, ia kembali malas ke kantin, dan memilih untuk tidur didalam kelasnya.

'_Tapi, berarti nama pria yang menggedong Kyungsoo itu adalah Kris?_' batin Jongin dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

TBC/?

**.**

**DO Bitches** : ini prolog+Chap. 1 kok, hehe. Oh begitu, kalo kamu ngga suka juga gapapa sih, hehe. Aku ngga pernah ada niatan buat nistain Kyungsoo kok. Aku sayang sama dia, dia itu bias aku. Jadi, aku bikin GS gini bukan cuma buat Kyungsoo aja, aku bikin ini yaa cuma sebagai pendukung jalannya cerita aja. Makasih reviewnya yaa ^^

**exindria **: hehe, makasih. Ne ^^

**kimhyera96** : haha, iya aku bikin karakternya hampir sebelas-duabelas sama Baekhyun -_- soalnya menurut aku, Kyungsoo itu anaknya diem-diem cerewet -_-v.. hueee, bahkan aku bingung disini Jongin badboy apa nggak, haha. Tapi, aku bikin dia tetep nurut kok, noh ada pawangnya /nunjuk Ryeowook/ :v Iya, meskipun ga terlalu suka sama KaiLu /plakk, tapi menurutku cocok aja kalo Luhan yg dijadiin orang ketiga dari hubungan KaiSoo :'v Iya, menurut kamu gimana Chap sekarang? Apa udah banyak, apa belom kerasa apa masih kurang? Maklum, kan baru 2 Chapter, kita perkenalan dulu satu-satu, soalnya takut alurnya jadi kecepetan :v haha.. makasih reviewnyaaa ^^

**wanny** : iya ini official couple kok, aku kan KaiSoo-ship :v yaa kalo si Lulu mah cuma aku jadiin orang ketiga aja, tapi liat aja nanti ceritanya /ketawanista, haha

**abcd **: eo? yaoi-nya? Doh, aku nggak janji yaa, nanti kalo bisa bakal aku bikinin, semoga aja dapet pencerahan yaa ^^ makasih udah review~

**kyle **: ini fast update ^^ makasih yaa ^^

.

**YEEAYY :V**

**Huwaaa, Chapter 2 sudah rilis, hihi. Dan sekali lagi maaf ya kalo ada yang nggak suka GS, aku nggak ada niatan buat nistain Kyungsoo kok. Soalnya bias aku ya si burung hantu itu, haha. Oh ya, meskipun ada Crack Pair, tapi tetep kok ini adalah KaiSoo /ketawanista/**

**Dan sebisa mungkin aku akan fast-update ^^**

**BIG THANKS to :**

**DO Bitches. exindria. Kimhyera96. kyle. abcd. wanny.**

**Boleh minta kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**Xoxo,**

**Han..**


	3. Chapter 3

Preview Chapter 2

.

.

"Ku dengar Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ jatuh saat berlari dan dia cidera,"

"Hm, katanya begitu. Kasihan sekali, Kyungsoo-_sunbae_. Meskipun memang dia cerewet dan galak tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

"Eh tapi, kau tau tidak kejadian yang sangat mengejutkan saat itu terjadi?"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Tepat saat kejadian itu, Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ dibantu oleh Kris-_sunbae_.."

"_MWOYA_? Kris-_sunbae_ sudah kembali dari pertukaran pelajarnya di Kanada?!" pekik seorang gadis histeris.

"Ya, dan sepertinya pangeran dan sang putri sudah dipertemukan kembali..."

"Oh, Kris-_sunbae _memang yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo-_sunbae_,"

.

Jongin menutup telinganya sendiri. Kenapa gadis-gadis dikelasnya senang sekali bergosip? Dan apa itu, sang pangeran dan sang putri. Cih, dasar gila! Jongin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk lengannya. Ya, ia kembali malas ke kantin, dan memilih untuk tidur didalam kelasnya.

'_Tapi, berarti nama pria yang menggedong Kyungsoo itu adalah Kris?_' batin Jongin dalam tidurnya.

.

.

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Kim Ryeowook—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol—Kris—Lay.**

**This is KaiSoo pairing**

**Drama—School-life—AU—Hurt/Comfort.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

.

Sepertinya pilihan Jongin untuk tidur didalam kelas adalah pilihan yang paling salah. Ya, suara-suara halus bak hantu menyeramkan terus saja mengusik tidurnya hingga membuatnya tak tenang. Jongin menatap geram beberapa siswi yang sibuk bergosip tentang 'sang pangeran dan sang putri'. Oh, itu memuakkan!

Jongin akhirnya memilih beranjak ke kantin, ia ingin membeli minuman. Dan setidaknya setelah dari kantin ia bisa menemukan tempat istirahat yang cocok untuknya. Tempat yang tenang, tanpa suara bising anak sekolahnya, suasana yang sejuk karena angin berhembus. Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin langsung jatuh ke alam mimpi. Jongin memesan satu buah _choco milk shake_, memberikan beberapa lembar uang won lalu mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pergi dari counter minuman.

"Aku dengar Kris-_sunbae_ sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ ya?"

Mata Jongin melotot parah saat dirinya di kantin pun mendengar kalimat yang membuatnya jengah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, segera ia keluar dari kantin. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti pada lorong yang sepi. Ia ingat kemarin ia melihat tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap.

Ah ya, atap! Tempat itu pasti sepi.

Jongin menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang di ujungnya terdapat pintu besi. Segera didorongnya pintu itu, seketika cahaya putih menyapa indra penglihatannya. Jongin mengintip sebentar ke sekitar, sepi. Sepertinya memang jarang ada murid yang datang kesini. Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya saat angin berhembus menerpa dirinya.

Tempatnya benar-benar luas, lantainya juga bersih. Ah, benar-benar terawat. Jongin segera merebahkan tubuhnya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"Ya! Ayo kita kembali..!"

Suara teriakan mengganggu tidur Jongin, Jongin mendesah frustasi. "Hah! Apalagi ini?"

"Kalau kau ingin kembali, kembali saja. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku?"

Jongin menajamkan indra pendengarannya, ia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi, suara siapa ya?

"Hei, Kyungsoo!"

Ah! Benar Kyungsoo! Eh—Apa? Kyungsoo?

Jongin langsung saja duduk tegak, saat dirinya mulai bangkit, pintu besi itu terbuka. Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama terlonjak kaget, begitupun dengan sosok gadis yang ada dibelakang Kyungsoo—si Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Ada Kim Jongin ternyata," kata Baekhyun riang. Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baekhyun-_ie_, bisa kau tinggalkan aku?"

"Eo? Baiklah. Oi, Jongin-_ah_! Aku titip Kyungsoo ya, ia sedang sakit." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua dengan Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakang pembatas atap, tangannya mengepal sangat kuat. Pandangannya jatuh pada lapangan tempat yang digunakan untuk olahraga tadi pagi. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang terlanjur membuncah. Mungkin menurut oranglain, nilai olahraga tidaklah begitu penting. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, nilai olahraga merupaka nilai yang sangat berharga. Ya, maklum saja Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang pintar dalam olahraga, nilainya pun pas-pasan dan tadi?

Tadi dia gagal berlari karena kakinya masih nyeri akibat jatuh semalam.

"Kau puas, Jongin-_ssi_?"

"_Sunbaenim_.." Jongin sekarang tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Rasa bersalahnya semakin membuncah saat melihat kaki kanan Kyungsoo diperban. Ia memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Jongin terdiam. "Apa salah seorang senior memberi masukan pada juniornya dalam masalah kedisiplinan? Apa salah? Apa cara bicaraku yang salah?"

Jongin yang terdiam kini terpaku saat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap sepasang mata yang memerah, entah menahan amarah atau menahan tangis. Tangan Jongin bergetar, ingin sekali ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang ikut memerah.

"Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar sialan Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo hampir melayangkan tangannya menuju pipi Jongin, namun gerakannya terhenti. Ia terdiam, deru nafasnya naik-turun. "Cih, tak ada gunanya aku memukulmu, nilai olahragaku pun tak akan bisa naik hanya dengan memukulmu," tambah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tatapan yang datar begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Sinar mata mereka terlihat sama namun sebenarnya berbeda.

Tak selang berapa lama, bel usai istirahat berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari hadapan Jongin.

"Aish, aku ada ujian. Dan aku benar-benar membuang waktuku disini," gumam Kyungsoo yang mampu Jongin dengar.

Jongin terus saja menatap Kyungsoo dari belakang. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Tangannya berpegangan pada penyangga. Jongin memejamkan matanya, ia menghela nafas sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Eo?! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?! Turunkan aku!"

"Kau bilang kau ada ujian. Melihat jalanmu yang lebih lambat dari siput membuatku jengah." Jongin berkata tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar matanya tak bertemu pandang atau menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari jarak sedekat ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai, tangan kanannya ia sampirkan ke leher Jongin. Sepertinya ia juga tak mau bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat, seperti gerakan _slow-motion_ ia akhirnya memandangi Kyungsoo. Gadis yang ada digendongannya ini tak menatapnya ternyata. Bisa Jongin hirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Kenapa manis sekali? Bisa-bisa Jongin kecanduan karenanya.

Apa ini yang dirasakan pria bernama Kris saat menggendong Kyungsoo? Jongin tersenyum.

Ini menyenangkan.

Seluruh murid melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo yang digendong Jongin. Semuanya saling berbisik, memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan saat melihat seorang guru sudah masuk ke kelas Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ujian belum dimulai.

"Tempat dudukku disana," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunjuk bangku yang terletak agak dibelakang, tempat yang persis seperti tempatnya duduk. Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo dibangkunya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan kepala Kyungsoo, sebuah perkataan jahil muncul di otaknya.

"Kau berat juga ya, nona Do.." bisiknya, dan itu langsung menyambungkan urat-urat kekesalan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

_Jongin sialan!_

Sebelum Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum ramah dan Luhan pun membalas senyuman itu.

_Luhan cantik!_

Dua pikiran yang sama-sama berbeda.

.

###

.

Kyungsoo memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Baekhyun dan Kris. Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling, masih ada beberapa anak yang belum pulang. Dimeja sudut kelas juga masih ada Luhan, ia sepertinya sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas—sama seperti Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang baru saja melewati jendelanya. Sosok itu melirik ke arahnya, namun langsung membuang wajahnya. Kyungsoo mendecih.

Sosok itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya—dengan angkuh. Siapa lagi yang bersikap seperti itu kalau bukan si anak baru Kim Jongin? Bocah tengil menyebalkan. Dilihatnya Jongin menghampiri Luhan, Luhan nampak tersenyum saat Jongin menyapanya. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jongin mengusap kepala Luhan. Cih, benar-benar bocah tidak sopan. Luhan kan lebih tua darinya, tapi sikapnya kenapa melebihi Luhan? Dan juga, kenapa Luhan terlihat nyaman atas perlakuan Jongin?

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, tak peduli apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Luhan. Kyungsoo mulai bangkit dari kursinya namun tepat saat itu juga seseorang merangkulnya. Ia menoleh—dan itu Kris bersamaan dengan Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, _chagi_?" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kris karena berkata seenaknya.

"_Aniya, oppa_."

"Kau benar ingin ikut?" Kris memastikan sesuatu. Baekhyun langsung saja muncul dihadapan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja dia harus ikut. Aku tidak mau tahu! Do Kyungsoo harus ikut menjemput Chanyeol-_oppa_ dan Lay-_eonni_.."

"Tuh, _oppa_ dengar 'kan? Sekalinya aku menolak, aku pasti langsung disembur mulut pedasnya Baekhyun,"

"Ash kalian ini.." Kris mengusap kepala kedua gadis manis dihadapannya ini bergantian. Segera saja mereka keluar dari kelas, tanpa peduli dengan oranglain yang masih ada didalam kelas mereka. Menatap mereka penuh dengan asap mengepul dikepalanya.

"Eo, Jongin-_ah_ _gwaenchana_?" tanya Luhan ketika menyadari Jongin melamun.

"Ah, _ne_.."

.

###

.

Kyungsoo dan Kris menunggu didalam mobil, membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri yang menjemput Lay dan Chanyeol ke dalam bandara. Bukannya tidak setia kawan sih, tapi mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo yang terluka Kris tidak mau membahayakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memakan es krim yang baru dibelikan Kris, Kris begitu mengenal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak suka menunggu, seandainya ada waktu menunggu, pasti ia akan memakan cokelat atau es krim. Ia sadar, dibalik sifat Kyungsoo yang galak, cerewet dan datar, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin jauh kekanak-kanakan dia dibanding Baekhyun.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, di usapnya sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan tisu yang ada didalam mobil. "Masih berantakan saja," tegurnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Kris-_oppa_, kenapa tidak kembali kesini bersama Chanyeol dan Lay-_eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu merindukan pinguin ini, makanya aku mengambil jam terbang pertama,"

"Oh pantas saja,"

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolah selama dua bulan aku tinggalkan?"

"Begitulah, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai kedatangan si anak baru,"

"Anak baru?"

"Ya, anak kelas 1, namanya Kim Jongin. Pintar dan berbakat sih, tapi banyak reputasi buruk yang tertulis di keterangan profilnya," Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar saat mengingat kelakuan Jongin.

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, seakan tak peduli. "Tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi, _oppa_. Aku bosan sekali,"

"Dasar anak kecil,"

"YA! Aku sudah besar,"

"Iya-iya sudah besar," Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang terikat rapih, "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak pernah melepas ikat rambutmu?"

"Tak apa, akan repot kalau rambutku tergerai saat belajar,"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba kaca jendela sebelah Kyungsoo di ketuk. Ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Lay yang berdiri disamping mobilnya. Kris segera turun dari mobil, membantu Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi.

"Cih, kalau mau duluan itu harusnya bilang," celetuk Chanyeol. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku kan sudah menulis surat, memangnya tidak sampai?"

"Kau menitipkannya pada siapa, eoh? Kami disana kelimpungan mencarimu,"

"Pada penjaga asrama kita, oh berarti dia lupa karena aku memberikan padanya malam hari."

"Benar-benar berniat kabur orang ini, _noona_." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Lay yang hanya tersenyum. Wajah kalemnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak masalah kalau Kris pulang duluan.

"Sudahlah aku lelah sekali, ayo kita langsung pulang,"

"Baiklah, Lay.." jawab Kris diikuti anggukan yang lain.

.

###

.

"Masuklah, _noona_." Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan, Luhan mengangguk dan ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jongin melihat mobil yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Tidak ada mobil Sehun, apa bocah itu sudah pulang? Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya, wangi cokelat menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Keningnya mengkerut. Ia mendengar suara televisi menyala, ia memang tahu kalau kakaknya sudah pulang.

"_Noona_," panggil Jongin,

"Ya, Jongin. Ada apa, tumben sekali pulang sekolah langsung memanggilku,"

"Kau bersama siapa?"

"Oh, ini Sehun.. dia bilang akan menginap lagi," Jongin melongok ke sofa, dan benar saja Sehun sedang duduk disamping Ryeowook, ditangannya juga ada sepiring kecil kue cokelat. Jongin memicingkan matanya saat melihat kotak kue yang ada diatas meja.

"_Noona_, apa kue yang kau makan itu, kue yang ada di kulkas?" Jongin menelan ludah pahit. Itu kue buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau yang membelinya ya? Sungguh, ini enak sekali. Kau membelinya dimana? Aku tak tahu kau punya selera bagus tentang kue," Ryeowook mengangkat garpu kecil, dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"K-Kenapa kau memakannya, _noona_?"

Ryeowook berhenti mengunyah begitupun dengan Sehun, mereka berdua menatap Jongin kebingungan. "Lho, memangnya kenapa? Ini memang untuk dimakan, 'kan?"

Jongin memijit pelipis, "memang tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu padaku?"

"Eoh? Apa jangan-jangan ini kue dari penggemarmu? Atau malah dari pacarmu?" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Jongin mengerang frustasi. Jongin mengacak rambutnua sendiri.

"Ash, bukan dari keduanya.. tapi—ah sudahlah," Jongin beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu, ia menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ditutupnya pintu dengan kasar, sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar hingga ruang tamu.

"Yah _noona_, kuenya sudah habis. Bagaimana dong?"

"Ah biarkan saja, lagipula tumben sekali ia marah. Biasanya juga ia tidak pelit makanan," Ryeowook berkata dengan cuek.

"Ck, dasar adik dan kakak sama-sama aneh," gumam Sehun pelan,

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya bersama Jongin. Ya, rumah Jongin hanya terdiri 2 kamar, jadi mau tidak mau mereka akan satu kamar. Jongin terlihat sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, bermain ponsel, Sehun mendadak takut masuk ke kamar Jongin. Aura gelap masih menyelimuti pria itu.

"Jong, kau marah?"

"Tidak,"

"Jujur saja, Jongin. Memangnya kue itu dari siapa, sampai kau sebegininya?"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak, dan itu bukan dari siapa-siapa,"

"Tapi kenapa nada bicaramu ketus?"

"YA! Kau mau menginap disini atau tidak? Kalau kau masih berisik tidur saja diluar," ketus Jongin, Sehun menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Oke-oke, kau memang sedang sensitif hari ini," Sehun duduk disisi ranjang Jongin. "Jongin, menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku ikut pindah ke sekolahmu?"

Jongin mendongak, ia menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "apa yang memutuskanmu untuk pindah?"

"Ya sebenarnya sih, aku sudah ada niatan saat ayahmu bilang kau ingin dipindahkan. Aku pikir tidak akan menyenangkan kalau kita berpisah, lagipula.. tadi pagi aku melihat bidadari,"

"_Mwoya_? Bidadari?"

"Ya, tetangga sebelah rumahmu, dia manis sekali. Aku pikir dia satu sekolah denganmu, karena aku mengikutinya sampai ke sekolah,"

Jongin terdiam, tetangganya? Apa itu Luhan?

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah.."

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau menyukai tetangga sebelahmu, 'kan? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita saingan untuk mendapatkannya,"

"Kau pikir, orang yang kau maksud itu orang yang aku sukai?" Jongin kembali cuek,

"Ya, entahlah, tapi kan.. sebelah rumahmu itu cantik. Jadi aku yakin dia, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Kau takut?"

"Tidak,"

"Ayo lakukan,"

"Ini bukan taruhan 'kan?"

"Ya tentu saja bukan, aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk sahabatku, seandainya kau memang mendapatnya aku tak masalah,"

Jongin megnangguk paham, "Oke, tapi.. berarti kau akan tinggal disini?!" Jongin memekik keras, dan Sehun mengangguk antusias.

.

###

.

Sudah lebih satu bulan Jongin dan Sehun bersekolah didaerah Busan, begitu jauh dari Seoul—sangat pedalaman. Mereka juga sudah mengenal banyak orang di sekolah tersebut, bahkan mereka juga mengikuti beberapa klub yang ada disana. Yang paling mereka ikuti sih, basket dan klub dance. Maklum saja, di SOPA dulu mereka adalah biangnya dua klub itu.

Seperti saat ini Jongin sedang melakukan peregangan. Ia juga mengenal baik seniornya di klub basket. Ada Chanyeol, pria tinggi dari angkatan kelas 2, satu kelas dengan Baekhyun. Dan beberapa yang lainnya seperti Yongjae, Jonghyun, Minho, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun ada satu lagi yang membuat Jongin semangat mengikuti klub ini adalah Kris. Pria tinggi yang memiliki postur atletik itu ternyata kapten basket disini.

Jongin benar-benar bersorak kegirangan. Tapi tak jarang juga Jongin memaki dalam hatinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang dengan sekotak makanan ditangannya. Kotak itu bukan ditujukan padanya melainkan pada Kris. Oh, apa tadi yang Jongin pikirkan? Ditujukan padanya? Ck, dia bermimpi disiang bolong sepertinya.

Jelas-jelas hubungannya dan Kyungsoo justru semakin memburuk. Kyungsoo yang terlihat memiliki dendam tersembunyi dibalik pancaran mata polosnya, begitupun dengan Jongin yang selalu menganggu Kyungsoo, itu yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati. Oh, tapi jangan lupakan si gadis bermata rusa—Xi Luhan. Gadis itu semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Dan Sehun hampir menyerah karenanya.

Seperti sekarang, Luhan sedang menunggunya di kursi penonton. Tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya, tak jarang Luhan akan membawakan minuman atau handuk untuk mengusap keringat Jongin. Jongin senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Luhan, namun ia juga sebenarnya tak enak pada Sehun. Ya, mereka bersaing, dan sudah dipastikan kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan—sama dengannya.

"Kau ingin minum, Jongin?" Luhan bertanya saat Jongin menghampirinya, Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tiba-tiba Sehun menyambar, "Aku yang ingin minum, _noona_.."

Luhan terlihat gelagapan, namun ia akhirnya tersenyum dan mengambilkan sebotol mineral untuk Sehun. Sehun meminumnya hingga menyisakan setengah botol. Padahal latihan belum dimulai, tapi Sehun sudah seperti orang kehausan begitu.

"Kau sakit, Hun?" tanya Jongin. Ia sudah mengenal Sehun lama, perubahan sedikit dari mimik wajah Sehun seperti sebuah sirine untuknya. Sehun menggeleng.

"Hanya pusing sedikit, tapi tenang saja. Aku baik,"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun, "Iya, istirahat dulu saja Sehun," tambah Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum memandang Luhan, sepasang mata itu bertemu pandang. "Tenang saja, _noona_. Ini aku lakukan juga untuk sekolah, pertandingan antar sekolah sebentar lagi.." jelasnya.

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Di lihatnya kedua pria tampan itu menjauh. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

"YA! Chanyeol-_oppa_! _Hwaiting_!"

Baekhyun berteriak dari sisi lapangan, suara itu menggema hingga ke seluruh sudut. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyum jenaka, ia mengepalkan tangannya tanda semangat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan, dan Kyungsoo yang disamping Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua orang itu jengah.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya '_oppa_' kau bahkan lebih tua enam bulan darinya, Baek.." ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia juga tak masalah aku memanggilnya _oppa_.."

"Ck, itu karena kalian berdua saling menyukai. Dasar aneh,"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit lapangan indoor, "dari Cupid.."

"Haha, dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kyungsoo, "kau sendiri, kau menyukai Kris-_oppa_ tidak? Kapan kau akan menerimanya?"

"Aku.. yaa.. menyukainya, tapi aku belum bisa menerimanya. Hei, memangnya kau sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol?"

"Hmm, entahlah.. aku bingung, mungkin ini yang dibilang hubungan tanpa status,"

"Haha, status itu bukan masalah Baek, yang penting adalah isi hatimu padanya dan isi hatinya padamu." Ceramah Kyungsoo,

"Ck, sok pengalaman. Menjawab pertanyaanku saja masih ragu,"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, "aku.. entahlah,"

"Jangan terlalu lama membuat orang menunggu, Kyung. 5 tahun apa bukan waktu yang lama untukmu mengenal baik Kris-_oppa_? Atau jangan-jangan ada orang yang kau sukai?" selidik Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Membiarkan ia melihat isi mata Kyungsoo.

"A-Apa? Tidak—tidak ada yang aku sukai,"

Baekhyun terbahak, "Kau bohong! Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"_Aniya, eobseoyo_.."

"Haha, sudahlah Kyungsoo.. ayo ceritakan padaku,"

"Ish, sudahlah. Aku mau ke toilet,"

Baekhyun semakin tertawa puas melihat Kyungsoo yang gugup. Jadi dia benar-benar menyukai seseorang? Dan orang itu bukan Kris? Lalu siapa? Aish, Baekhyun jadi penasaran, 'kan?!

.

###

.

Kyungsoo membasuh kedua tangannya di air kran wastafel, menangkupkan kedua tangannya hingga terisi air lalu menggunakan air itu untuk membasuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Wajah yang agak bulat, mata yang bulat, bibir yang berbentuk hati. Ia tidak merasa dirinya cantik, bahkan ia sangat jauh dari kata cantik. Tapi kenapa Kris begitu gigih menunggu untuk membuka hati untuknya? Kyungsoo tak tahu sampai kapan dirinya bisa mengunci hatinya. Ya, ia tak tahu sampai dirinya bertemu dengan si anak baru yang pernah mencelakainya. Selalu mengerjainya, menggodanya, dan membuatnya kesal. Ya—betul sekali—dia—Kim—Jongin.

Apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini?

Entahlah, hatinya begitu bimbang akan perasaannya sendiri. Setiap memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya, setiap mencerna perasaannya menggunakan logika ia tak mampu.

Apa ini perasaan suka? Kyungsoo bingung.

Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta, dan ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan yang orang bilang 'jatuh cinta'. Ia jadi bingung membedakannya.

Setiap melihat Jongin memberikan perhatian pada Luhan, ia begitu gemas. Rasanya ia ingin memotong-motong tubuh Jongin dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung.

Setiap melihat Jongin tersenyum pada oranglain, ia begitu iri. Ia juga ingin diberikan senyuman, namun ia tak ingin mengatakannya. Gengsi—mungkin.

Dan setiap kali Jongin menggodanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia selalu berpikir, kapan Jongin memperlakukannya seperti Luhan?

Apa ini namanya cemburu?

Kyungsoo harus bisa menyimpan perasaannya sendiri, itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Tuh, memikirkannya saja membuat air mata Kyungsoo jatuh berlinangan. Buru-buru ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, takut ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia merogoh saku blazzernya, mengambil saputangan dan mengusapnya ke bagian wajah. Berharap kalau wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

.

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari toilet setelah dirasa semuanya membaik. Ia menghadap ke depan, dan tepat saat itu juga ia tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ada Jongin yang sedang bersandar di tembok, tangannya melipat didepan dada. Mata elangnya menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Ia berjalan mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyungsoo berdiri tegak. Ia tak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Jongin. Tidak boleh!

"Hanya ingin mencari tahu, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu saat di toilet. Mengapa lama sekali?" Jongin berucap dengan datar. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi, yaa.. sepertinya aku tahu,"

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Ck, gadis sepertimu pasti senang berdandan didalam toilet, membuat penampilanmu semenarik mungkin. Untuk siapa itu..? Kris ya? Si kapten basket. Dan yaa, mungkin kau hanya terlihat polos dari luar saja, tapi dari dalam siapa yang—" PLAAK.

Jongin memegangi pipi kirinya, ia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat airmata yang mengalir dari kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau.. memang mengerikan, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo langsung saja meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin membeku. Entah mengapa tamparan Kyungsoo bukan mengena di pipi melainkan—hatinya?

Hatinya yang sakit. Hatinya yang terluka. Hatinya yang tak kuasa melihat airmata Kyungsoo. Hatinya yang bodoh karena ragu untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

Ck, Kim Jongin memang bodoh.

.

.

.

TBC

2014-08-04

**14045** : hihi, iyaa sama~~ ne ini udah dilanjut~ makasih reviewnya yaa ^^

**Kaisoo32** : haha, iyaa ini udah lanjut, fast-up ga ya kira"? haha makasih reviewnya ^^

**9394loves** : hoho, iyaa masih love/? :v panggil han aja juga gapapa, dripada dipanggil thor -_-" haha, masa sih? Iyaa ini udah fast-up ^^ makasih reviewnyaa~

**Yixingcom** : wkwk, males ga males sih, soalnya si lulu juga jadi korban penistaan/? Disini :v haha iyaa? Kita sama *toss

** .16** : haha annyeong *pungutin bunga :v tau tuuh si kkamjong udah ngambil keputusan begitu aja :v iyaa silahkan~~

**kimhyera96** : wkwk, yaa mungkin aku bikin jongin disini anak nakal yg labil/? *itu pan lu Han -_-* haha, iyaa dong harus setuju kalo si lulu jadi third person :v makasih reviewnya yaa ^o^

: iyaa ini udah apdeet :v

**kyuracho** : iyaa udaaah ^^

**doaddict** : tau arahnya? Arah apa? arah cinta mereka? wkwk oke! ^^

**exindria** : haha, pacaran ga yaa? Entahlah :v tergantung gimana jalan dri otak aku aja /plakk okeee ^^

.

.

**Huhu, ini chap 3nya, gimana? Makin aneh ya? ga seru?**

**Hueee, aku cuma nulis jalan cerita yang ada diotak aku aja wkwk, maap kalo banyak typo soalnya no edit :v**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefoll, aku seneng, buat siders yg udah baca juga makasih, soalnya udah nyempetin baca epep buta/? ini :v**

**BIG THANKS to :**

**DO Bitches. exindria. Kimhyera96. kyle. abcd. wanny. 14045. Kaisoo32. 9394loves. Yixingcom. .16. . kyuracho. Doaddict. **

**Boleh minta kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**Xoxo,**

**Han..**


	4. Chapter 4

Preview Chapter 3

.

.

"Tidak sih. Tapi, yaa.. sepertinya aku tahu,"

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Ck, gadis sepertimu pasti senang berdandan didalam toilet, membuat penampilanmu semenarik mungkin. Untuk siapa itu..? Kris ya? Si kapten basket. Dan yaa, mungkin kau hanya terlihat polos dari luar saja, tapi dari dalam siapa yang—" PLAAK.

Jongin memegangi pipi kirinya, ia menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat airmata yang mengalir dari kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau.. memang mengerikan, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo langsung saja meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin membeku. Entah mengapa tamparan Kyungsoo bukan mengena di pipi melainkan—hatinya?

Hatinya yang sakit. Hatinya yang terluka. Hatinya yang tak kuasa melihat airmata Kyungsoo. Hatinya yang bodoh karena ragu untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

Ck, Kim Jongin memang bodoh.

.

.

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol—Kris.**

**This is KaiSoo pairing**

**Drama—School-life—AU—Hurt/Comfort.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik terpaku pada posisinya, Jongin segera berbalik. Ia berlari, sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa. Dadanya begitu bergemuruh menahan emosi. Ia kembali ke dalam lapangan, arah pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sedang menarik tangan seorang gadis yang memiliki postur hampir sama dengannya. Jongin tahu itu siapa, ia kembali melanjutkan larinya. Ditariknya tangan itu, membuat si pemilik tangan menatapnya nyalang. Jongin sunguh tak kuasa saat bertatapan dengan mata yang penuh linangan airmata itu.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepaskan aku bilang!"

"Tidak ak—"

"—YA! Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan sih? Jongin! Kau apakan Kyungsoo? Dan Kyungsoo kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" sela Baekhyun.

Perdebatan mereka mengundang seluruh murid yang ada didalam lapangan untuk menatap mereka. Dan dari mereka bertiga tidak ada yang peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang disana.

"Baek, aku mohon.. lepaskan aku, _jebalyo.._" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sendu. Baekhyun terpaku, genggaman tangannya terlepas. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memohon sampai seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun jarang melihat Kyungsoo menangis hingga seperti ini—wajah memerah, mata sayu dan sembab.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh benci. Segera dihentakkan tangan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin darinya. Kali ini, ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari—menjauh meninggalkan lapangan.

Jongin yang sempat terpaku kembali mengejar Kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang bertubuh tinggi menghadangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" desisnya tajam. Jongin memicingkan mata, ia tak suka ada yang ikut campur urusannya. Apalagi orang itu adalah Kris.

"Bukan. Urusanmu. Kris. _Sunbae_!" ucap Jongin penuh dengan penekanan.

"Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Kyungsoo adalah urusanku," berbeda dengan Jongin. Kris jauh lebih mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menatap datar ke Jongin.

"Memang Kyungsoo siapamu, hah?"

Jongin hampir menarik leher kaos yang dikenakan Kris kalau saja Sehun tidak datang mencegahnya, "Ya! Tenangkan dirimu, Jongin!" bentak Sehun. Jongin juga menatap Sehun penuh amarah. Emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil.

"Diam kau Sehun!" Jongin mendorong kasar beberapa orang yang melingkupnya termasuk Sehun dan Kris. Kris hanya terdorong ke belakang, sedangkan Sehun hingga jatuh terduduk—mengingat kondisi kesehatan Sehun memang sedang tidak baik. Luhan buru-buru berlari mengejar Jongin, menarik tangan pria itu. Jongin berbalik, hampir saja ia melayangkan tangannya, namun segalanya terhenti. Luhan menatapanya penuh pertanyaan.

"_Noona_, aku mohon jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," jelasnya. Ia melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya perlahan. Segera ia berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin memukul tembok yang ada disisinya. Tembok yang tidak bersalah itu menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Berkali-kali ia melayangkan tinjunya, hingga tembok tersebut menyisakan bercak kemerahan. Bercak kemerahan yang berasal dari buku-buku jari Jongin—darah.

"Argh! Sial! Aku tak tahu harus kemana mencarinya! Aku sudah mengitari gedung ini tapi tetap tidak ada..! Aaarggh!"

Tubuh Jongin bersandar pada tembok. Dilihatnya jendela yang basah karena air hujan. Jongin menitikkan airmata, perkataannya tadi kembali terngiang dibenaknya.

"Tunggu, masih ada satu tempat lagi. Ya! Atap!" Jongin langsung saja berlari, menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Hanya suara gemuruh hujan yang terdengar serta petir bersahutan di luar sana. Jongin menulikan indra pendengarannya, ia hanya mempertajam fungsi hatinya saat ini.

Jongin mendorong pintu besi penghubung atap. Ia melemparkan tatapannya ke seluruh sudut. Hanya rintikan air hujan yang terlihat semakin deras. Jongin berjalan gontai menuju pagar pembatas. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya juga ikut menetes. Ini pertama kalinya ia meneteskan airmata setelah beberapa tahun lalu—lebih tepatnya umur lima tahun saat ia berebut mainan dengan Sehun.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, meresapi air hujan yang jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Sejenak ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke bawah, hanya lapangan besar yang terlihat. Seketika ingatan saat ia mencelakai Kyungsoo berkelebat. Dia memang sudah keterlaluan. Dan benar kata Kyungsoo, dia memang mengerikan.

Otak Jongin mulai berputar—berpikir. Bukankah ini di atap? Gedung sekolah ini terdiri 4 lantai, cukup tinggi untuk melihat sekitarnya dari sini. Jongin segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru yang ada dibawahnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, tak ada apapun. Matanya menyusuri gang-gang kecil, ia terpaku saat sosok yang dicarinya sedang berlari dibawah guyuran air hujan—sama seperti dirinya. Tak pikir panjang lagi, Jongin segera turun ke lantai dasar dan mengikuti arah yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia harus menemukan Kyungsoo. Ya, harus!

.

###

.

Kyungsoo berlari dibawah guyuran air hujan. Tak dipedulikannya air yang jatuh menusuk ke kulitnya, hanya dingin yang menembus tulang-belulangnya, bahkan petir yang tampak samar ingin menyambar tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia begitu terluka atas pemikiran Jongin terhadapnya. Begitukah dirinya dimata Jongin? Seburuk itukah?

Air mata Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Sungguh bukan hanya hatinya yang sakit, tubuhnya pun saat ini telah lelah. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa kedinginan. Sudah dipastikan esok hari ia akan sakit, ya sebenarnya ia justru bersyukur karena ia nantinya tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang. Orang itu membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Jantung Kyungsoo memacu lebih cepat. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sama-sama basah, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu dengan cara mendorong dada orang yang memeluknya.

"Mau apa lagi kau, hah?!" Kyungsoo berteriak di wajah orang itu.

"Kyungsoo-_sunbae_, maafkan aku.."

"Aku tak butuh maafmu Jongin, aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupanku! Hidupku yang tenang langsung berantakan hanya karenamu! PERGI!"

Kyungsoo berteriak tanpa menatap Jongin. Ya, Jongin-lah yang memeluk Kyungsoo, Jongin-lah yang mengejarnya. Jongin-lah yang—menyakitinya.

Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo menatapnya. Namun, semakin kuat cengkraman dibahu Kyungsoo maka semakin enggan pula Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf _sunbae_," Jongin berkata lirih, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, sungguh! Aku hanya.. aku—"

"—Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kau telah menyakitiku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Tidak akan! Aku memben—"—CHUP.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat bibir Jongin menempel tepat di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Jongin, ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat raut wajah yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan, jadi ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Hanya sekedar menempel namun detak jantung yang sama-sama berpacu lebih cepat tak bisa membohongi apa yang dia rasakan. Ya, Jongin merasakannya. Kyungsoo pun sama, ia justru semakin merasakannya. Ini adalah perasaan—Cinta.

BUGH—Jongin tersungkur ke permukaan. Sudut bibirnya ngilu saat hantaman keras mengenainya telak. Di lihatnya Kyungsoo kini sudah ada didekapan pria lain. Jujur saja itu membuatnya menggeram. Jongin bangkit, ia ingin mengambil Kyungsoo kembali. Tak peduli siapa yang mendekapnya ini.

"_Oppa_.." Kyungsoo menatap Kris—pria yang mendekapnya. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Kris menatap nyalang Jongin, langsung saja ditepisnya tangan Jongin yang berusaha mengambil Kyungsoo. Langsung saja dilayangkan kembali tinjunya mengenai wajah Jongin. "_OPPA_! Sudah..!" Kyungsoo segera menarik lengan Kris untuk menjauh dari Jongin. Ia tak berani menatap Jongin, separuh hatinya merasa bersalah karena pria itu telah dipukuli Kris, namun separuh hatinya yang lain merasa kalau ia sedang dipermainkan oleh bocah kecil ini.

"Kita pulang. Kau masih ingat kondisi tubuhmu yang tidak bisa kedinginan, 'kan?"

Kris menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mengerti. Kris terlihat memejamkan matanya, ia sangat terluka saat ini. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya, gadis yang selalu dijaganya dari pria lain, pria lain ini berhasil mengambil ciuman dari Kyungsoo. Namun, Kris segera meredakan emosinya, ia tidak bisa bersikap kasar pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti. Kris berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya yang malah terlihat aneh bagi Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang tengah menatap mereka, mereka berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang memukul-mukul permukaan air.

.

###

.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya lemas, badannya juga terasa sangat panas, namun ketika ia menyibakkan selimutnya, dingin langsung menyergap masuk ke tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merapatkan lagi selimutnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia berusaha mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas nakas. Melihat pukul berapa sekarang, sudah pukul setengah 7 pagi, berarti ia akan terlambat.

Dengan badan yang lemas ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Sangat nyeri. Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut.

"YA! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mendengar samar suara sang ibu.

"Bu, aku terlambat," katanya lesu. Ibunya mendesah, segera dibawa kembali putrinya ke tempat tidur.

"Hari ini kau tidak sekolah. Kau sakit, sayang."

"Tapi, Bu.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, tak masuk sehari tidak akan membuat nilaimu turun, sayang. Jadi istirahatlah,"

"_Ne_, siapa yang mengantarku pulang, Bu?"

"Tentu saja Kris, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kenapa ia malah teringat Jongin? "—ah ya,"

"Sudahlah, kau jadi melantur begini. Istirahat dulu, ibu akan membawakan makanan dan obat," Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan setelah itu ibunya keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamar dengan mata sayu. Di sentuhnya permukaan bibirnya sendiri. Masih sangat terasa disana bagaimana Jongin menciumnya. Meskipun hanya sekedar menempel tapi begitu melekat. Ya tentu saja, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertamanya dan itu ia dapatkan dari cinta pertamanya juga.

Oh, apakah Kyungsoo harus senang sekarang?

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ini memang dari cinta pertamanya, namun bukan dari orang yang mencintainya. Air mata Kyungsoo perlahan mengalir. Hatinya teramat sakit mengingat semua itu.

"Aku akan melupakan perasaan ini, sebelum perasaan ini menghancurkan diriku sendiri," gumamnya.

.

###

.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, kakinya benar-benar gatal sekarang. Ia sudah berdiri didepan kelas Baekhyun sekarang—tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia telah mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak masuk—katanya sakit. Dan kabar itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kelas, segera di kejarnya Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama Chanyeol—seniornya di klub basket.

"Baekhyun-_sunbae_..!" Baekhyun terus berjalan, entah tidak mendengar atau memang sengaja tidak mendengar, "_Sunbaenim_!" teriak Jongin sekali lagi, dan sekarang hanya Chanyeol yang berbalik.

"Ada apa, Jongin-_ssi_?"

"Eoh, Chanyeol-_sunbae_, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Baekhyun-_sunbae_, bisakah?" Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia tersenyum miris dan menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menyakiti sahabatku," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin, tanpa berbalik. Jujur, Jongin tidak suka mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begini. Lebih baik ia dimaki-maki oleh Baekhyun daripada harus seperti ini.

"Soal itu.. aku minta maaf,"

"Semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Setelah membuatnya menangis hingga seperti itu, dan memohon padaku, apa semudah itu?"

"_Sunbae_,"

"Aku memang tidak tahu masalah kalian. Tapi, sekarang, bukan Kyungsoo yang memohon, melainkan aku.. Byun Baekhyun memohon padamu, Kim Jongin. Jauhi sahabatku—Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pantas untuk disakiti, apalagi olehmu.."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas pada Jongin, lalu dirangkulnya Baekhyun. Jongin bisa melihat bahwa tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

Apa dia begitu jahat?

.

.

Jongin berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sudah sepi, tapi tak ada niatan untuknya meninggalkan sekolah. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jongin menoleh, ia melihat Luhan yang sekarang tersenyum manis. Jongin juga hampir menyakiti Luhan, orang yang disukainya. Luhan mengamit tangan kanan Jongin yang diperban.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, Jongin menggeleng dan berusaha untuk tersenyum didepan gadis manis ini.

"Tidak ada,"

"Jongin.." Jongin menoleh, tepat saat itu Jongin mendapatkan kecupan dibibirnya. "..maaf tapi, aku menyukaimu.."

"_Noona_?"

"Tapi aku tahu, hatimu untuk siapa,"

Jongin terdiam, "Maksud _noona_? Aku juga menyukai _noona_,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, saat pertama kali melihatmu,"

Luhan memegang sebelah pipi Jongin, tersenyum perih. "Kau memang jujur padaku, tapi kau bohong pada hatimu sendiri."

"Maksud, _noona_?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya kemarin,"

Jongin terdiam. Kemarin? Kemarin?—Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku berbohong pada hatiku,"

"Mulai sekarang jujurlah sebelum semuanya terlambat,"

Jongin menatap Luhan, sepertinya ia kembali menyakiti orang lagi, "Aku tidak kau sakiti, Jongin.." jawab Luhan seakan mampu membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Bukan salahmu, jadi semangatlah.." Luhan menepuk kepala Jongin beberapa kali. Jongin tersenyum lega, masalahnya seakan terpecahkan satu-per-satu.

"Terimakasih, _noona_.."

.

###

.

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Sudah dua hari ia tidak masuk. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut pula Baekhyun menemani Kyungsoo dikamarnya setiap pulang sekolah. sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi Kris dan juga Chanyeol. Kedua pria itu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka menunggu diruang tamu. Mengobrol-ngobrol kecil. Dan sekarang kembali lagi ke Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ada dikamarnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo masuk dengan membawakan nampan berisi buah-buahan. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas pada ibu Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mata sang ibu menatapnya.

"Ini yang tidak ibu suka saat kau sakit.." ibu Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan itu ke atas nakas, ".. kau akan sembuh lama, padahal hanya demam," celoteh ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli, "bersyukurlah karena teman-temanmu masih ingin menemanimu saat kau sakit," tambahnya.

"Ibu.."

"Ibu keluar dulu ya Baekhyun, jaga anak manja satu itu,"

"YA!"

"_Ne_, ibu.. aku akan menjaga anak ini," Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dengan wajah meledek. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sepeninggal ibu Kyungsoo keluar, Baekhyun mengambil satu buah jeruk dan mengupasnya. "Baek, biar aku saja," Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengambil jeruk yanga da ditangan Baekhyun.

"_Aniya_, biar aku yang mengupaskannya untukmu. Lagipula, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di otakku dari kemarin."

"Oh? Apa?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ditatapnya Kyungsoo. "Kemarin Jongin mencarimu, bahkan bukan hanya kemarin, sampai hari ini pun ia mencarimu.."

Kyungsoo terpaku, hatinya berkecamuk. Namun, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan, "..aku tak mengerti mengapa ia mencarimu sampai begitu, padahal aku sudah berkata ketus padanya. Tapi, tetap saja ia dengan gigih menanyakanmu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek.."

"Jujurlah, Kyungsoo.."

"Aku sudah jujur, aku sendiri tak tahu. Aku tak mengerti, ia mengatakan hal buruk tentangku. Ia selalu mencari masalah denganku. Dan lagi, ia telah membuat hatiku hanya terpaku padanya.."

Baekhyun reflek menatap Kyungsoo, seakan mencari kebohongan yang tercipta dari sepasang manik mata bulat itu. "Kau jujur..?"

"Tentu saja, apa aku bisa berbohong padamu? Aku.. jatuh cinta padanya, tapi dia tidak mencintaiku, ia mencintai Luhan."

"Jangan berkata aneh-aneh, bagaimana kau tahu Jongin mencintai Luhan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "perasaanku telah tumbuh lama, Baek. Aku terus mengamatinya,"

"Memang sih Jongin selalu bersama dengan Luhan, tapi bukan berarti ia mencintai Luhan, mungkin saja ia merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Buktinya ia selalu mencarimu,"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "ia hanya ingin meminta maaf padaku karena telah memperlakukanku dengan buruk kemarin-kemarin. Aku.. sudah tak ingin berharap lagi padanya."

"Apa? Kau menyerah...?"

"Sepertinya, dan aku akan membuka hatiku untuk oranglain,"

"Untuk Kris-_oppa_? Kau ingin menjadikannya pelampiasanmu. Kyung?!" nada suara Baekhyun agak meninggi,

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu,"

"Tapi itulah yang ku tangkap dari ucapanmu,"

"Baek.."

"Kris-_oppa_ orang yang baik. Kau juga orang yang baik. Dia tak pantas kau sakiti, dan kau tak pantas untuk menyakiti, Kyung.."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun menggeleng, bahunya terangkat. "Aku juga tidak tahu, ini rumit. Tapi, hanya satu pesanku, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri termasuk hatimu." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Huh, Jongin beruntung juga dapat dicintai olehmu," celetuknya dengan gumaman.

"Ck, apa yang kau bicarakan, eoh?"

"Tidak ada,"

.

###

.

"Aku tadi melihat Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia sudah masuk sekolah,"

"Iya, tapi dia bersama dengan kepala sekolah, ahh maksudku mereka satu mobil."

"Hmm, apa maksudnya ya? Kenapa bisa Kyungsoo bersama kepala sekolah? apa jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak mejanya, beberapa gadis yang sedang bergosip itu langsung menoleh ke seorang gadis yang menatap mereka penuh kekesalan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyungsoo bersama kepala sekolah?"

"Eo? Baekhyun, kenapa kau marah-marah?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang ada disana,

"Tentu saja, karena kalian tidak pernah bisa berhenti bergosip,"

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?"

"Kyungsoo itu sahabatku, tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku." Baekhyun menatap mereka datar, "..lagipula, apa salahnya Kyungsoo berangkat bersama ayahnya sendiri?"

Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya dan kembali duduk. Tanpa melihat ke arah gadis-gadis itu, Baekhyun yakin wajah mereka terkejut bercampur pucat.

"..J-Jadi Kyungsoo anak kepala sekolah?" bisik mereka takut terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Wah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka,"

.

.

Dengan langkah riang, Baekhyun memasuki area kantin, Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya tapi tidak ikut-ikutan Baekhyun—berjalan dengan riang. Mendekat ke arah meja yang sudah di isi dua orang yaitu Kyungsoo dan Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah ketika dirinya sampai disana. Segera ditariknya Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung, sedangkan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak berniat untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Namun, Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek?"

"Sesuatu yang menakjubkan telah terjadi,"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Kyungsoo spontan menoleh ke sekitarnya, hampir seluruh murid yang ada di kantin menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka menatapku begitu?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu,"

Diam. Kyungsoo berpikir, "apa karena tadi pagi?" pikirnya.

"Tepat sekali."

"Eoh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berangkat dengan kepala sekolah?"

"HEI! Kepala sekolah itu ayahmu, Kyung!—ups," Kyungsoo mendelik saat Baekhyun mengucapkan itu keras-keras. Ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak suka saja dengan mereka yang berbicara seenaknya, mereka berpikir yang macam-macam tentangmu karena kau berangkat bersama kepala sekolah,"

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah, "Lalu, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Ya entahlah aku senang saja. Hei, itu kan ayahmu memangnya kenapa kalau seluruh murid tahu?"

"Kau tahu, _image_ku disekolah itu seperti apa, Baek. Mereka semua takut padaku, mereka semua segan padaku karena aku anggota kedisiplinan yang tak mentolelir apapun yang bersalah," Baekhyun mengangguk, "..kalau sampai anak-anak tahu, mereka pasti akan berpikir aku melakukan ini karena suruhan ayahku, padahal nyatanya tidak begitu. Dan juga aku takut mereka berpikir kalau aku menggunakan wewenang ayahku agar menjadikanku bagian dari anggota kedisiplinan. Bagaimana kalau begitu?"

"Cih alasanmu tak dapat aku mengerti. Tidak ada salahnya dengan itu semua, toh kau tidak melakukannya kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat, "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Pantas saja aku merasa diperhatikan dari tadi,"

"Kau memang selalu diperhatikan, Kyung." Celetuk Baekhyun, dagunya mengarah pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan kedua orang lainnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, pria itu terus menatap Kyungsoo. Seakan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Untung, Kris-_oppa_ sedang memesan makanan," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Entahlah, sekarang ia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kalau ada Kris-_oppa_?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak enak padanya,"

"Huh, menggangtungkan perasaannya sampai lima tahun saja kau biasa saja. Sedangkan sekarang?"

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baek.." gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**2014-08-09**

**Huua, maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang –o-**

**Maaf juga kalo ceritanya semakin ga jelas, aku bener-bener minta maaf. Aku gatau ini klimaks atau nggak, tapi yang pasti chapter selanjutnya akan ada sesuatu yang heboh, wkwk /apasih -_-**

**Makasih yang udah sempet ngereview, aku seneng ^^**

**Kaisoo32**: hoho, sekarang jadi low-up yaa :3 maap yaa, makasih udah review ^^

**Park Ri Rin** : haha, iyaa gapapa kok. Makasih udah sempet review. Oh itu, gimana yaa? Haha, aku usahain ^^

**Lailatul** : iya sama-sama~ duh gimana ya nasibnya? Entahlah, wkwk. Iyaa ini udah lanjut ^^

**Atinaa** : haha, iyaa ini udah lanjuut ^^

**No** **name** : jongin ga amnesia kok, iya ini udah lanjuut ^^

**Wanny** : ya so pasti ini KaiSoo dong. Haha, insyaallah ada~ ^^ sadis amat pen temsek menderita xD

**Kyle** : iya tuh PHP -_- wkwk

**9394loves** : haaa iyaa jan sedih dong, huuhu, tapi ini chap ini low-update yaa -_- maap ^^

**Exindria** : haha, makasih~ ^^

**KyuraCho** : hoho, iyaa ini udah lanjuuut ^^

**Kimhyera96** : sehun sama aku xD yaa sepertinya sih nambah, liat aja nanti /ketawa nista/ makasih udah review ^^

**Kyunginsoo** : makasih ^^

**Kyungie** **Baby** : haha, iyaa makasih, makasih udah review ^^

**Nagisaanjani** : iyaa makasih ^^

**Kim** **Kyungmin** : gapapa kok, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Desta** **Soo** : haha, ne bangapta, Desta~ hhoho, siapa yaa takdir jongin? :v haha iyaa ini udah update ^^

.

**BIG THANKS to :**

**DO Bitches. exindria. Kimhyera96. kyle. abcd. wanny. 14045. Kaisoo32. 9394loves. Yixingcom. Lailatul. . kyuracho. Doaddict. Park Ri Rin. Atinaa. No** **name. KyuraCho. Kyunginsoo. Kyungie** **Baby. Nagisaanjani. Kim** **Kyungmin. Desta** **Soo**

**.**

**Boleh minta kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**Xoxo,**

**Han..**


	5. Chapter 5

Preview Chapter 4

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat, "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Pantas saja aku merasa diperhatikan dari tadi,"

"Kau memang selalu diperhatikan, Kyung." Celetuk Baekhyun, dagunya mengarah pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan kedua orang lainnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, pria itu terus menatap Kyungsoo. Seakan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Untung, Kris-_oppa_ sedang memesan makanan," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Entahlah, sekarang ia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kalau ada Kris-_oppa_?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak enak padanya,"

"Huh, menggangtungkan perasaannya sampai lima tahun saja kau biasa saja. Sedangkan sekarang?"

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baek.." gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Kim Ryeowook—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol—Kris—Sungjae.**

**This is KaiSoo pairing**

**Drama—School-life—AU—Hurt/Comfort.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

.

.

Jongin mengitari lapangan sudah hampir 10 kali. Selama putaran itu pula, ia terus saja melihat ke arah kursi penonton. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia berhenti dan memegang lututnya sendiri. Ada rasa sesal dan kesal yang merasuk kedalam hatinya. Jongin tidak melihat gadis itu, gadis itu tidak datang ke latihan terakhir basket mereka. Jongin menghela nafas.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat berbaris disini," Jongin berlari menghampiri teman-temannya, ia membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf. Ia berdiri disamping Sehun, sahabatnya itu reflek menyenggol lengan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? Lusa kita sudah pertandingan,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa," jawab Jongin. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ah, pasti gara-gara Kyungsoo.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekolah kita ini,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Apa kau juga tahu, siapa lawan kita?"

Jongin menarik nafas, " siapapun lawannya, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Bahkan, kalau itu musuhmu sendiri? Apa kau yakin?"

"Maksudmu?" Jongin menoleh tanda tak mengerti.

"Sungjae, musuhmu di trek."

Rahang Jongin hampir saja copot dari tempatnya. Baru saja, Jongin ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada sehun, tapi niatnya batal karena Kris telah menatapnya sengit. Memberikan intruksi agar seluruh anggota basket mendengarkannya.

.

.

Jongin duduk dibangku pemain. Ia sedang beristirahat dan hanya melihat teman-temannya dilapangan berlatih. Jongin memutar-mutar tutup botol mineralnya. Ia bosan, berkali-kali ia berbalik ke arah bangku penonton. Sesaat ia melihat Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian, sesekali Baekhyun melirik ponselnya. Jongin beranjak, ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"_Sunbae_.." panggil Jongin, Baekhyun menoleh. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah lapangan. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Terserah kau, ini kursi umum,"

"_Sunbae_, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Ah, maaf pun tidak cukup. Tapi banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu tentang—"

"Apa yang kau rasakan selama ini?" sela Baekhyun, ia menatap Jongin serius.

"Maksud, _sunbae_?"

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Disaat Kyungsoo menjauhimu, kami melindunginya, kami tidak ingin dia berhubungan lagi denganmu."

"Kami?"

"Ya. Aku, Kris-_oppa_ dan Chanyeol-_oppa_."

"Apa aku boleh jujur sekarang?"

"Tentu," Baekhyun menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Seakan mencari kesungguhan dari pancaran mata Jongin.

"Aku.. jujur saja aku terluka. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan segalanya pada Kyungsoo-_sunbae_. Namun melihat kalian begitu menyayanginya dan tidak ingin ia kembali terluka membuatku minder. Aku jadi tidak ingin mendekatinya, tapi semakin aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya, semakin aku merasa bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak ingin ia menjauhiku. Aku ingin ia berada didekatku selama apapun itu,"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Baekhyun. Bisa ia lihat senyum Jongin agak mengembang.

"Aku ingin orang pertama yang mendengar pernyataan ini adalah Kyungsoo-_sunbae_,"

Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun. "Lakukanlah, Jongin.."

"Kau tidak melarangku lagi, _sunbae_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak seharusnya aku memisahkan takdir kalian,"

"Terimakasih, _sunbae_.."

"Oh ya, mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu memanggilku _sunbae_ lagi. Aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri, jadi kau bisa memanggilku _noona_.."

"Eo? Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, memiliki adik sepertimu kurasa tidak buruk, meskipun kenyataannya kau suka mencari masalah,"

Jongin memandang Baekhyun, "sekali lagi terimakasih, _noona_.."

"Tapi kau harus ingat. Aku tetaplah anggota kedisiplinan, sekalinya kau membuat masalah, aku akan tetap bertindak adil," jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Oh ya, apa Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ itu benar-benar anak kepala sekolah?"

"Tentu saja, dia anak satu-satunya. Makanya jangan pernah berani menyakiti Kyungsoo, atau kau akan berurusan langsung dengan kepala sekolah." ancam Baekhyun membuat Jongin bergidik.

"O-Oh, baiklah akan aku usahakan." Gumamnya. Baekhyun tertawa setelahnya dan mengusap kepala Jongin. Membuat mereka saling tertawa bersama.

.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, seorang gadis tengah bertipang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelanggan yang memasuki tokonya. Ugh, sepertinya ia hampir mati kebosanan. Seandainya ibunya mengijinkan ia untuk menonton latihan basket disekolah, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini.

"Jaga yang benar, Kyungie. Ibu akan pulang duluan, kau yang akan tutup toko." celetuk ibunya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu, boleh aku tutup tokonya sekarang?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi,"

"Oh baiklah,"

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah pintu toko, dilihatnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita muda yang sehabis pulang kantor. Ya, begitulah pikir Kyungsoo karena wanita tersebut menggunakan pakaian formal. Wanita itu mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong_. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Eoh? Aku ingin membeli kue, kata temanku kue disini terkenal enak," katanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih, lalu kue apa yang anda cari?"

Wanita itu menepuk dahinya sendiri, "aku lupa menanyakan apa nama kuenya. Tapi, aku boleh melihat-lihat sebentar?"

"Tentu saja,"

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan ia jadi bingung sendiri saat melihat penampilan kue yang ada didalam meja kaca.

"Bisa aku membantu, kue jenis apa?"

"Hm, itu sepertinya cokelat. Tapi, ada rasa strawberry didalamnya. Kue itu sangat enak, dan aku menghabiskannya, padahal itu milik adikku.." wanita itu malah curhat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, cokelat? Apa yang seperti ini? Anda bisa melihatnya disini, kue bagian ini berbahan dasar cokelat,"

Wanita itu melihat-lihat kue yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba matanya memicing saat mengenali kue yang terdapat dibagian ujung. "Yang ini.. sepertinya,"

"Yang ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kue buatannya itu. Sudah terhias dengan rapih berbagai macam buah dan krim diatasnya.

"Ya, tapi waktu itu belum ada buah dan krim diatasnya, masih polos. Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Silahkan," Kyungsoo menyodorkan piring kecil dan sendok, serta dipotongkannya kue itu. Wanita itu segera mencicipinya, seketika matanya berbinar cerah.

"Ya ini kue yang aku cari, apa namanya? Dan bagaimana bisa seenak ini?"

"Oh, namanya _choco strawberry cake_. Terimakasih, ini kue buatanku sendiri,"

"Wah benarkah? Lalu apa adikku membelinya disini ya?"

"Siapa nama adik anda?"

"Kim Jongin, dia adikku.." mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika mendengar nama Jongin disebut. Dia ingat, ia pernah memberikan kue ini pada Jongin, masih belum dihias tampilannya. "..kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku mengenalnya.." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

"Wahaha, benar-benar beruntung. Apa kau yang memberikan kue ini padanya?"

"I-Iya.." entah mengapa Kyungsoo jadi gugup saat ditatap kakak Jongin seperti ini.

"Cih, pantas saja ia jadi uring-uringan. Yang memberi kue ini sangat manis. Siapa namamu? Namaku, Kim Ryeowook,"

"Oh, aku Do Kyungsoo,"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo-_ie_. Kapan-kapan kau harus main ke rumah Jongin,"

"O-oh, tapi hubunganku tidak begitu baik dengan Jongin," jujur Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Apa anak itu mencari gara-gara denganmu? Ck, dasar bocah itu!"

"T-Tidak juga,"

"Kalau begitu mainlah ke rumahku sebagai temanku bukan teman Jongin, bagaimana?"

"Akan aku usahakan, _eonni_."

Ryeowook mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, "wuaah kau benar-benar imut. Baiklah aku pesan kue ini, bungkus yang bagus ya Kyungie,"

"Baiklah, _eonni_.." ucap Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir kegugupan yang melandanya. "Ini.. terimakasih kunjungannya.."

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan, dan tersenyum ramah. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo menangkap secarik kertas, ia melihatnya. Dan itu alamat rumah Jongin dan beserta nomor telepon Ryeowook.

Dia benar-benar bisa gila!

.

#

.

Ryeowook pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman mengembang. Berkali-kali ia menggumam nama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi yang pasti ia ingin sekali menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. Apalagi Kyungsoo pintar membuat kue, sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan cocok (maksudnya disini adalah Ryeowook dengan Kyungsoo, bukan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo ya!). Ia melihat kedua adiknya—Jongin dan Sehun—sedang duduk didepan ruang keluarga. Ryeowook langsung saja meletakkan kotak yang berisi kue dimeja.

"Apa ini, _noona_?" tanya Jongin,

"Buka saja, ini yaa.. sebagai permintaan maafku,"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, begitupun dengan Sehun. Jongin segera membuak kotak tersebut. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali saat melihat kue yang belum pernah dicicipinya itu.

"_N-Noona_ beli dimana?" tanya Jongin agak—gugup?

"Di tempat teman baruku. Makanlah, rasanya sangat persis kue yang waktu itu aku dan Sehun habiskan,"

Ryeowook menaikkan kedua bahunya, saat Sehun dan dirinya bertatapan, Sehun hanya mengulas senyum dan Ryeowook mengerling jahil. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan Jongin, Sehun pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Jongin ke dapur, mengambilkannya garpu. Jongin jadi kaku sendiri, saat meneriman garpu yang disodorkan Sehun.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap Sehun, ia kembali meninggalkan Jongin sendiri, beserta kue itu.

Jongin mengangkat garpunya, menusukkannya pada sisi pinggir kue itu. Ia menelan ludah sendiri, dan akhirnya ia memasukkan satu suap ke mulutnya. Tangannya mengambang di udara. Sesuatu yang tajam menikam jantungnya, membuat lubang disana dan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitarnya. Hawa panas memenuhi dirinya hingga ke pelupuk matanya.

Buru-buru ia bangkit dari sofa, segera diraihnya kunci mobil Sehun yang tergeletak di meja. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya termasuk dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memandang kepergian Jongin dengan suasana campur aduk.

"Jongin benar-benar menyukai gadis itu ya?"

"Menurutku lebih dari sekedar menyukai, _noona_.."

"Semoga Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan gadis seperti Kyungsoo.."

"Aku harap juga begitu,"

.

.

Jongin berhenti tepat didepan toko Kyungsoo, tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung turun dari mobil. Lampu toko mulai padam, dan hanya lampu luar yang masih dinyalakan. Dilihatnya seorang gadis keluar dari toko tersebut. Kyungsoo sedang mengunci pintu toko. Jongin pun sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Dan saat Kyungsoo berbalik, mata bulatnya yang memancarkan sinar indah itu terbuka lebar. Jongin dengan mata sayu dan sendunya menatap tepat ke mata Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Kyungsoo, membawanya ke dekapannya.

Ini pertama kali sejak insiden hujan-hujanan itu mereka berdiri saling berhadapan seperti ini. Jangan salah kalau diantara mereka tidak ada yang dilanda kegugupan. Sekarang bukan hanya Kyungsoo, melainkan Jongin pun merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

Kyungsoo berdeham, "Ada apa, Jongin?"

Hati Jongin seperti ditimpuk bola basket, kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi antara mereka?

"Kyungsoo-_sunbae_,"

"_Ne_?"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main, bisa ia rasakan pelukan Jongin benar-benar erat melingkup tubuhnya. Namun, ia tak bisa membalas pelukan hangat ini. Tangannya diam disisi tubuhnya sendiri. Ya, ini hanyalah pelukan sepihak.

Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Jongin menyentuh puncak kepalanya, seperti disengat listrik. Kaki Kyungsoo seperti tak ada tulangnya, ia lemas. Namun, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak terbuai atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya.

"Maaf," sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Jongin setelah beberapa menit mereka berada diposisi seperti ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf," balas Kyungsoo membuat dahi Jongin mengkerut kebingungan. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kau tidak salah apapun padaku, _sunbae_.." bisik Jongin didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dilepaskannya tangan Jongin dari sisi wajahnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap Jongin.

"Aku salah, Jongin. Sangat salah padamu.. dan pada diriku sendiri," Jongin ingin menyela ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi saat melihat sinar sendu yang terpancar dari sepasang mata orang yang dikasihinya membuat Jongin bungkam seribu bahasa.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam, "Tidak pernah terpikir olehku akan menaruh harapan besar hatiku, hingga menjatuhkan hatiku padamu. Membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan balasan cinta dari orang yang tidak menyukaiku, haruskah aku bilang orang yang membenciku? Berkali-kali aku merasakan sakit dibagian terdalam hatiku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari kalau perasaan itu justru menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Namun itu dulu, sebelum aku menyadari segalanya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaan terkutuk ini, aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah cukup menghancurkan diri dan perasaanku sendiri. Aku telah berhenti, berhenti mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Jadi, aku harap tidak ada lagi kesalahan atau apapun yang mengganggumu dan juga aku,"

Jongin tercengang. Sepasan manik mata itu menatapnya penuh kesungguhan, tanpa ada jejak airmata berlinangan disana. Jongin terpukul telak sekarang.

"Tapi _sunbae_, aku..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkannya,"

Tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka. Kyungsoo menatap seseorang yang keluar dari mobil. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Aku sudah dijemput, aku pulang duluan ya.." Kyungsoo melewati Jongin, seperti gerakan pelan yang ada didrama percintaan, Jongin ikut berbalik perlahan, memandangi kepergian Jongin dengan pria lain. Tangan Jongin mengepal saat melihat Kris—pria itu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

Airmata Jongin sudah tak dapat ditahan. Seiring mobil itu melaju, serpihan hati Jongin hancur dan terbawa angin malam.

_Ini yang namanya sakit hati, Kim Jongin._

.

.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Sejak masuk ke dalam mobilnya ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke depan, ia terus saja menatap keluar jendela yang ada disampingnya. Dari bayangan kaca itu terlihat airmata Kyungsoo yang menetes, berlomba-lomba turun untuk membasahi pipi putih nan bersih Kyungsoo. Kris menarik nafas dalam, ia menepikan mobilnya perlahan. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi menyetir kalau begini caranya. Kyungsoo menatap Kris setelah menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Kenapa berhenti, _oppa_?"

"Airmatamu jatuh disepanjang jalan, sepertinya aku harus memungutinya dulu," canda Kris. Kyungsoo menunduk, Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Apa dia menyakitimu lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi.. aku,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada," Kyungsoo menatap Kris dalam, ".._oppa_, maafkan aku karena selama ini aku menyakitimu. Maksudku selama 5 tahun terakhir aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu, tapi aku malah memberikan perasaanku pada oranglain,"

Kris tersenyum, diusapnya puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku mengerti, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, Kyung. Jadi, kau menyukai Jongin?"

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas mengenai Jongin, _oppa_." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, Kris tahu betul itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Oh ya, lusa _oppa_ dan yang lainnya akan melaksanakan pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Aku pasti akan datang dan mendukungmu, _oppa_."

"Hanya mendukungku?"

"Dan tim _oppa_ tentunya,"

"Berarti termasuk Jongin?"

"Apa Jongin masuk ke dalam tim _oppa_? Kalau iya, aku akan bersikap adil saat itu," jawab Kyungsoo membuat Kris tertawa.

"Kau memang benar-benar..."

.

#

.

Jongin tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian basket tim-nya. Didalam sana bukan hanya dia, tapi juga beberapa temannya yang lain. Namun saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan juga sang kapten—Kris. Jongin tidak berniat menghindari Kris, tapi setiap melihat Kris, selalu saja membuat sesuatu didalam benaknya meledak-ledak. Seakan mengaktifkan bom yang siap meledak kapan saja. Setelah dirasanya selesai, Jongin segera menutup loker dan beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat tangan besar menahan lengannya. Jongin berhenti namun tidak berbalik.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk pertandingan hari ini,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Dan lagi, untuk hari lupakan permasalahan yang terjadi diantara kau, aku dan.. Kyungsoo," mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut rasanya Jongin ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah—sok—tampan Kris.

"Maaf, mungkin maksudmu permasalahan yang terjadi antara aku dan Kyungsoo, aku pikir tidak ada sangkut pautnya dirimu dalam semua ini,"

Jongin menepis tangan Kris, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah keluar, ia memegang kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak habis pikir, kalau dirinya bisa setertekan ini hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang disebut Cinta.

"Lebih baik aku toilet dulu,"

Berkali-kali Jongin menghela nafas, ia segera membuka pintu toilet. Ia berdiri didepan cermin besar, tanganya memutar kran wastafel. Saat air jerih itu keluar, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan membasuhkannya ke wajah sendiri. Ia benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Padahal hari ini ia akan bertanding dengan musuhnya. Seharusnya ia menyadari dari dulu, kalau pertandingan ini bisa mempertemukan dengan Sungjae. Dan tepat saat salah satu bilik terbuka, Jongin melihat wajah Sungjae dari pantula cermin. Dilihatnya Sungjae menyeringai.

"Wah, ada apa dengan wajahmu Kim Jongin. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu,"

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap bertanding denganku, Sungjae!"

"Ya tentu saja. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku kesepian karena 'teman'ku bertanding balap mobil tak kelihatan. Ah, ternyata kau dipindahkan ke sekolah ini,"

Jongin mendecih, "Aktingmu buruk sekali untuk orang yang berniat mencelakaiku waktu itu,"

"Ow-ow, apa aku mencelakaimu waktu itu? Bukan aku yang menyalip mobilmu Jongin-_ssi_. Kau tahu aku selalu berada paling depan, dan aku tidak ingin melihat apa yang ada dibelakangku. Karena bagiku itu pecundang,"

"Ck, sialan kau!"

Jongin segera mendorong Sungjae, mengunci leher Sungjae dengan lengan kanannya. Sungjae tercekat, namun ia berusaha tampil datar. "Hei, tidak usah sekasar ini! Bersikap baiklah padaku, kalau kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihmu,"

Jongin terbelalak, kekasih?

"Oh maaf saja, tapi aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Woah, jadi siapa gadis yang waktu itu kau cium saat hujan kalau dia bukan pacarmu?"

Dada Jongin naik-turun saat berhasil mencerna perkataan Sungjae, nafasnya agak tersendat saat memikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya!" Sungjae menyeringai, ditampiknya lengan Jongin.

"Yaa, akan aku usahakan. Tapi, sepertinya gadismu cukup manis, mungkin aku akan memilikinya."

"KAU!"

"Temui aku setelah pertandingan selesai di trek tempat biasa, aku menantangmu balapan, jika tidak. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kekasihmu hancur,"

Jongin terpaku saat ini. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh nama Kyungsoo, segala apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, semuanya berkelebat dalam sekejap.

"Jangan jadi pecundang, Kim Jongin!" suara terakhir Sungjae sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

#

.

Jongin benar-benar frustasi sekarang, 5 menit menjelang permainan tapi ia belum melihat Kyungsoo dibangku penonton. Padahal Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah duduk disana. Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba lengannya disenggol oleh Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ad—eo?" Jongin segera berlari menuju pintu masuk saat ia melihat Kyungsoo datang. Sesaat ia terpaku ketika melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat anggun sore ini. Buru-buru ditariknya lengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menyerngit kebingungan. Namun ia tidak bisa menghindar, jadi ia memilih untuk mengikuti Jongin yang membawanya ke lorong sepi.

"Kau harus kembali pulang sekarang!"

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang. Jangan ada disini,"

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Jangan melarangku, Kim Jongin!"

"Aku mohon! Kau harus pulang,"

"Tidak!"

Baru Jongin ingin memprotes, suara pemberitahuan bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai mengganggunya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam sebelum ia benar-benar menuju lapangan ia berkata, "aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu,"

Dan saat itu pula, Kyungsoo terpaku melihat kepergian Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC

Gyahaha, Chapter 5 yang tidak memuaskan ya? aku tahu kok /pundung :3

Dan aku juga tau kalo ini pendek, jadi aku minta maaf karena aku juga nyuri-nyuri/? waktu buat ngetiknya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget soalnya, haha. Oh ya, aku masukin Sungjae disini, wkwk aku suka dia meskipun biasku di BtoB itu Ilhoon :D ada yg suka juga sama BtoB? –o-

Eh, banyak yg minta KaiSoo cepet bersatu yaa? Wkwk, aku gatau kapan mau nyatuin mereka, tapi yang pasti mereka harus melewati beberapan rintangan/? dulu kalo pen bersatu, haha.

Satu lagi, mungkin 1-2 chapter lagi, FF ini selesaiiii /yeaah, dan aku punya inspirasi baru, Married Life gitu. Dan yang pasti pairnya KaiSoo dan GS lagi -_-, wkwkwk

Maaf yaaa~ makasih yang udah mau review.. aku sayang banget sama kaliaaaan ^^

Dan maaf aku gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu, yang pasti aku terimakasih banget, nanti kalo sempet aku bales kok ^^

.

**BIG THANKS to :**

**DO Bitches. exindria. Kimhyera96. kyle. abcd. wanny. 14045. Kaisoo32. 9394loves. Yixingcom. Lailatul. . kyuracho. Doaddict. Park Ri Rin. Atinaa. No** **name. KyuraCho. Kyunginsoo. Kyungie** **Baby. Nagisaanjani. Kim** **Kyungmin. Desta** **Soo. KyungiNoru. Blackwhite1214. Guest. Screen. SuvinaAsantoni. Lady soojung.**

**.**

**Boleh minta kritik dan saran?**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**Xoxo,**

**Han..**


	6. Chapter 6

Preview Chapter 5

.

.

"Tidak ad—eo?" Jongin segera berlari menuju pintu masuk saat ia melihat Kyungsoo datang. Sesaat ia terpaku ketika melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat anggun sore ini. Buru-buru ditariknya lengan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menyerngit kebingungan. Namun ia tidak bisa menghindar, jadi ia memilih untuk mengikuti Jongin yang membawanya ke lorong sepi.

"Kau harus kembali pulang sekarang!"

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kau harus pulang. Jangan ada disini,"

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Jangan melarangku, Kim Jongin!"

"Aku mohon! Kau harus pulang,"

"Tidak!"

Baru Jongin ingin memprotes, suara pemberitahuan bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai mengganggunya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam sebelum ia benar-benar menuju lapangan ia berkata, "aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu,"

Dan saat itu pula, Kyungsoo terpaku melihat kepergian Jongin.

.

.

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Kim Ryeowook—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol—Kris—Sungjae.**

**This is KaiSoo pairing**

**Drama—School-life—AU—Hurt/Comfort.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

.

Pertandingan akhirnya dimulai, para penonton pun telah bersorak untuk memberikan semangat pada kedua tim yang bermain dilapangan. Jongin terus berlari kesana kemari, ia juga memblock beberapa pemain yang ingin merebut bola dari timnya. Sesaat ia melihat ke arah Kris yang mengoper bola padanya, Jongin dengan sigap mengambilnya. Segera ia mendribble bola dan membawanya ke daerah lawan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia menembakkan bola dari jauh. Dan tim Jongin berhasil mendapatkan _three point_.

Jongin kembali berlari menuju daerahnya, tepat saat itu Sungjae yang tengah mendribble bola. Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapan Sungjae, tangannya merentang untuk menghalangi pergerakan dan membuatnya lambat. Namun, Sungjae menyeringai. Matanya terfokus pada ring, dan—_shoot_! _Three point_ untuk Sungjae.

"Fokuslah pada pertandingan, jangan melihat ke kursi penonton terus menerus," bisik Sungjae. Jongin berdecak, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menuruti kata-katanya agar pulang? Ash, Kyungsoo memang keras kepala.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling mengoper bola, Jongin melihatnya dari belakang. Buru-buru ia menyusul dari belakang. Kalau bisa mendahuluinya, namun tiba-tiba Kris mengoper bola ke belakang. Berhubungan dirinya memang tidak ada yang menjaga, Jongin segera mengambil bola. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Sungjae, siapa ia sebenarnya.

Jongin kembali membawa bola ke daerah lawan. Namun, Sungjae dengan sigap menghadang Jongin. Sungjae tersenyum mengejek, ia tidak bisa memegang bola terlalu lama. Jongin melirik ke arah Kris, dilemparnya bola tersebut dan Jongin mengambil langkah ke kiri lalu ke kanan untuk mengelabui Sungjae, dan niatnya berhasil. Kris kembali mengoper bola tersebut ke arah Jongin. Jongin membawanya, dan ia meloncat untuk melakukan _dunk_. Dan ia berhasil membuat seluruh penonton tercengang melihat hasil _dunk_nya.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Sungjae!" Jongin berbisik sinis saat ia melewati Sungjae.

.

.

Pertandingan sengit terjadi dilapangan. Tak ada salah satu tim yang mengalah. Kris dan Chanyeol bahkan kewalahan menghadapi tim dari sekolah lawan padahal ini baru quarter kedua. Dada Jongin terlihat naik-turun, nafasnya juga sudah tak teratur. Begitu banyak bola yang diberikan padanya, dan ia juga sering melakukan _dunk_. Saat di menit-menit akhir quarter kedua, Jongin hampir mulai tidak fokus, pandangannya selalu berakhir pada kursi penonton.

Dan ia melihat Kyungsoo yang terus menatapnya. Dari pancaran mata itu, Jongin bisa melihat kekhawatiran tengah melanda gadis imut itu. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati, namun segalanya lenyap ketika ia mengingat perjanjian saat pertandingan selesai. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ia harus fokus untuk mengalahkan Sungjae.

"Jongin!" Jongin menoleh, dan tepat saat itu juga sebuah bola meluncur dengan cepat ke arahnya. Jongin mencoba menghindar namun sayangnya tidak berhasil dengan baik, karena bola itu mengenai pundak kirinya. Jongin meringis dengan memegangi pundak kirinya. Kris yang berada tak jauh dari Jongin langsung menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya,"

Kris menatap Jongin agak kelelahan, "kau istirahat dulu. Biar Sehun yang menggantikanmu,"

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Pergantian pemain untuk SMA Hana," suara speaker berkumandang. Jongin merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh Kris, kaptennya mengangguk dan Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Jongin berjalan lesu, Sehun menepuk punggung Jongin. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," ucapnya. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, ia ingin ikut pertandingan hingga akhir tapi memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kondisinya sekarang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang mengerubungi otaknya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar botol air mineral yang volumenya tinggal setengah. Handuk putih bertengger dikepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya. Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia kembali berurusan dengan Sungjae? Apa karena masalah itu? Ck, berarti Sungjae sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Wajah Kyungsoo terbayang dibenaknya. Ia menoleh ke kursi penonton, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberikan semangat. Dan ia juga melihat Luhan tengah tersenyum. Matanya fokus ke tempat duduk Kyungsoo yang berada disamping Baekhyun. Sekeika mata itu membulat saat objek yang ingin dilihatnya tidak ada. Kyungsoo tidak disamping Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Handuk yang ada dikepalanya jatuh begitu saja saat ia mendongak ke arah lain. Ia menggeleng, tidak! Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada Sungjae yang sedang menunjukkan seringai dari bibirnya. Tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, ia bisa melihat gerak dibibir Sungjae.

"Selesaikan, atau..." Sungjae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia menggaruk lehernya. Jarinya perlahan membentuk garis pada lehernya. "...mati,"

Jongin terduduk kembali dibangkunya. Ia kembali menunduk, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Perlahan sebutir air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan keringatnya. Ia khawatir—sungguh. Segera diusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong jaga Kyungsoo.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh isi yang ada didalam tasnya. Pertandingan sudah selesai dan mereka berhasil memenangkan pertandingan meskipun dengan hasil berbeda tipis yaitu 83-81. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berada didalam ruang ganti. Sehun mengerang frustasi saat apa yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan, dan itu mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Chanyeol, ia berdiri dibelakang Sehun yang sedang berjongkok.

"Kunci mobilku tidak ada, _hyung_."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau tidak lupa menaruhnya dimana 'kan?"

Sehun menggeleng keras, ia ingat betul kalau kunci mobilnya ia taruh didalam tas. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan benda sepenting itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa kalian melihat dimana Jongin?" ucapnya dingin, setelah Sehun, semua orang yang ada disana sekarang melihat ke arah Kris. Semuanya menggeleng.

"Setelah pertandingan selesai, ia tidak kelihatan. Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kyungsoo tidak ada bersama Baekhyun,"

"Woaah, serius? Kunci mobil Sehun juga tidak ada ditasnya,"

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka pergi berdua menggunakan mobilku ya?" Sehun mencoba berpikir keras, tapi kalau memang iya seharusnya Jongin ijin dulu padanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, tasnya masih tertinggal." Ucap salah seorang yang ada didalam ruangan itu sambil menunjuk ransel hitam yang sudah diketahui milik Jongin.

"Ck, bocah itu! Bukannya ijin dulu!" geram Sehun, ia langsung terduduk dilantai. Ia membuang nafas kasar, antara kesal dan juga lega. Setidaknya kunci mobilnya itu tidak hilang tapi dipegang sahabatnya.

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa meninggalkan secepat itu ya?" Chanyeol berkata, yang lain terlihat berpikir bingung. Semuanya mengedikkan bahu kecuali Kris. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Ada sebuah firasat buruk yang menyergap hatinya.

.

.

.

Jongin memacu kecepatan mobilnya hinggat diatas rata-rata. Untung saja jalanan cukup lengang, jadi ia tidak akan menabrak pengendara lain dengan kecepatan mobilnya ini. Jongin melihat papan hijau penunjuk arah, ia harus segera ke daerah yang disebutkan oleh Sungjae. Ia harus bergegas agar tak terjadi apapun pada Kyungsoo.

Ah ya, Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Saat pertandingan babak terakhir tadi Jongin hampir membuat kesalahan fatal, bahkan ia mendapat 4 kartu merah. Kalau saja saat itu Jongin tidak bisa meredakan emosinya yang tidak stabil, mungkin ia akan mendapat kartu pelanggaran lagi dan akhirnya dikeluarkan. Namun, lagi-lagi wajah Kyungsoo terbayang dibenaknya. Ia harus memenangkan pertandingan tadi dengan baik, meskipun Sungjae terus saja memancing kemarahan Jongin.

Dan setelah kejadian ini, Jongin harus mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan terimakasih pada Sehun karena telah meminjamkan mobilnya, meskipun tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik. Jongin kembali menginjak pedal gas, mobil pun kembali melaju dengan kencang.

Jongin berbelok ke kiri, jalanan sekitarnya cukup sepi. Hanya ada pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan juga beberapa bangunan tua. Memang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat trek. Jongin tak habis pikir dengan Sungjae, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan tempat sebegini sepi didaerah yang bahkan bukan tempat tinggalnya. Oh, sebenarnya mereka pernah satu sekolah yaitu SOPA. Dan mereka selalu menjadi rival hingga sekarang.

Pandangan Jongin tertuju pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Jongin memelankan laju mobilnya, saat melihat segerombolan manusia sudah berdiri—seakan menghadangnya. Sebenarnya kalau Jongin mau, Jongin bisa melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menabrakkan mobil yang ia kendarai pada manusia-manusia yang bertampang sok dan menyebalkan. Membiarkan tubuh mereka hancur tergilas roda mobil, hingga darah mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka dan seluruh isi bagian tubuhnya mencuat keluar lalu berserakan ditanah aspal.

Namun, segala niatan itu lenyap ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk dikursi, tangannya terikat ke belakang, kepalanya tertunduk hingga rambutnya yang panjang sebahu itu berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sedang dibawah pengaruh obat bius. Kedua telapak tangan Jongin mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Segera Jongin keluar dari mobil, menutup pintu kasar hingga menimbulkan debuman keras saat pintu tertutup.

"Lepaskan dia!" dengan intonasi suara yang tinggi dan lantang, Jongin menatap nyalang ke arah Sungjae dan semua orang yang berdiri dibelakangannya. Seketika tatapannya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang begitu dikenalnya, gadis itu berdiri tepat disamping Sungjae. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "..Krystal?" gumam Jongin tak habis pikir.

"Hoo! Sabar dulu, Kim Jongin.." Sungjae bergerak maju mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Baru saja Jongin melangkah, Sungjae kembali mengintruksi. ".. berani kau mendekat, leher gadis ini akan patah,"

Sungjae mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, usapan itu turun ke sisi wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungjae menarik wajah itu, hingga Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo. Mata itu terpejam, namun Jongin yakin, Kyungsoo pasti sedang kesakitan. Jongin menghela nafas kasar, ia memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. Tepat saat itu juga ia menatap Sungjae penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Katakan apa maumu sekarang juga!" bentak Jongin. Sungjae sama sekali tak gentar dengan bentakan Jongin. Ia justru semakin menyeringai, kilatan puas terpancar dari matanya.

"Oh benarkah? Sudah ku bilang santai saja, Kim. Tapi, apa kau melarangku untuk menyentuhnya? Ck, itu tandanya perintah bagiku, Kim."

Sungjae mengisyaratkan rekannya untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo. Setelah ikatan itu terlepas, Sungjae memaksa tubuh Kyungsoo agar berdiri. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Sungjae melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Lalu, tangannya Sungjae yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo, lalu menghirupnya.

"SUNGJAE! HENTIKAN!"

"Haruskah?"

Sungjae kembali menyeringai. Namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong pelan saat gadis yang didekapannya mulai tersadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Jongin kembali melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih lemas itu mendorong Sungjae, namun memang pada dasarnya kondisi Kyungsoo masih belum stabil, ia kembali berada didekapan Sungjae saat Sungjae menariknya kasar.

"Kau dan gadismu ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya? Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan kalian!"

Sungjae langsung saja merobek rok Kyungsoo yang tadinya selutut sekarang menjadi setengah paha. Akibatnya paha mulus Kyungsoo terekspos jelas. Mata Jongin terbelalak akibat aksi yang Sungjae lakukan. Segera saja ia berlari ke arah Sungjae, melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sungjae, hingga Sungjae tersungkur ke belakang. Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo sebelum tubuh gadis itu jatuh menyentuh kerasnya aspal.

Deru nafas Jongin tak beraturan, dadanya naik-turun. Ia benar-benar emosi sekarang ini.

"Kau pecundang Sungjae! Kau bilang, kau menantangku balapan, 'kan? Kenapa kau juga melukainya?" Kyungsoo yang berada dalam dekapan Jongin ikut merasakan emosi yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mencengkram kuat kaos yang Jongin kenakan.

Rekan-rekan Sungjae tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Mereka semua hampir maju untuk menyerang Jongin. Namun terhenti saat mendapat intruksi dari Sungjae.

"Oh benarkah? Apa kau pikir aku akan menepati ucapanku? Aku hanya ingin kau hancur, Kim Jongin! Kau hancur disini!"

"Kau tidak perlu melibatkan gadis ini!" kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mampu mendengarnya, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Jongin tidak menyebut namanya, itu menyedihkan sekali.

"Tapi aku perlu melakukannya, aku ingin menghancurkanmu dari bagian terdalam. Saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai hancur, maka kau akan lebih hancur darinya setelah itu kau akan mati perlahan dan aku hanya tinggal meremukkan jasadmu hingga menjadi abu! Maka dari itu... TANGKAP GADIS ITU!"

Setelah mendapat intruksi itu, Jongin langsung saja berlari bersama Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo berlari meskipun ia tahu Kyungsoo masih lemah. Jongin melihat ke belakang, segerombolan orang mengejarnya.

Nafas Kyungsoo terengah, ia hampir saja lepas dari genggaman Jongin.

"Jongin.. aku sudah tidak kuat!"

"Kau harus kuat! Kita akan bersembunyi,"

"Tapi, Jongin.. lepaskan saja aku. Mereka menginginkanku, 'kan?"

Jongin merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "IYA! Mereka memang menginginkanmu! Mereka menginginkanmu karena mereka ingin menghancurkanku, Kyung! Kau seharusnya tahu. Kau orang yang sangat berarti untukku, mereka tahu kalau aku akan mati saat kau hancu—"

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat beberapa orang menghadangnya. Dengan cepat Jongin menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dibelakang punggungnya. Jongin juga melihat ke sisi lain, dan mereka berdua terkepung. Tidak ada jalan keluar selain mengeluarkan adegan saling memukul satu sama lain. Tapi, disisi lain ia juga harus melindungi Kyungsoo.

Tiga orang sekaligus langsung maju ke arah Jongin. Dua dari mereka membawa balok kayu, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Jongin langsung menghindar saat balok itu mengarah padanya. Kyungsoo juga terlihat berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindar dari pukulan. Jongin melayangkan tinjunya ke salah satu orang disana, tubuh orang itu limbung.

Berkali-kali Jongin mengeluarkan tinjunya tapi orang-orang itu masih sanggup berdiri menghadapi Jongin. Bahkan Jongin sampai melupakan Kyungsoo, Jongin sibuk memukuli orang-orang ini. Pukulan Jongin terhenti saat Jongin mendengar suara tawa dari belakang tubuhnya. Jongin segera berbalik, ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang ditangkap Sungjae, leher gadis itu terhimpit lengan Sungjae. Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyungsoo meronta saat lengan Sungjae menekan lehernya.

Sesak—sulit bernafas.

"Le..pas..kan.. aku!"

"Semakin banyak kau bicara, maka itu akan semakin menyakitimu, nona! Jadi diamlah, biar tuan Kim ini yang menyelesaikannya." Ucap Sungjae menatap Jongin.

Jongin tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sungjae, tapi ia hanya fokus pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang meneteskan airmatanya. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, tubuhnya melemas. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terluka begitu. Akhirnya ia jatuh dengan lutut lebih dulu. Sungjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau melepaskannya, Sungjae." Ucap Jongin, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia memohon pada Sungjae sekarang.

Sungjae semakin menyeringai. Jongin memang tak berdaya kalau Kyungsoo yang tersakiti. Ini sangat mengutungkan Sungjae.

"Tidak semudah itu, Kim. Cepat bawa dia!" perintah Sungjae, Jongin pun langsung dibawa oleh dua orang yang memegangi lengannya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Airmata Kyungsoo semakin mengalir ketika melihat Jongin yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Apa ini semua salahnya?

"Jongin.." gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada disebuah ruangan tempat gedung yang sudah tak terpakai. Jongin duduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat, sama persis seperti Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya. Namun, Jongin sama sekali tidak menatap Kyungsoo, padahal jelas-jelas ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia justru memusatkan perhatiannya untuk melihat Jongin. Berharap bahwa Jongin akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada yang menjaga mereka saat ini. Sungjae meninggalkannya, begitupun dengan rekan-rekan Sungjae yang lainnya. Tapi Jongin juga yakin sekali bahwa pintu keluar itu telah dijaga ketat. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan keinginan Sungjae yang menghancurkannya secara perlahan. Semua kunci berada di Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-lah yang saat ini menjadi kelemahan Jongin.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan pakaian sexy yang mendekati Jongin. Entahlah, ada rasa sesak yang menjalar ke ulu hatinya saat ini.

"Kai.." panggil gadis itu, Jongin mendongak. Tatapannya datar menghujam gadis itu. Tapi, tunggu! Kai? Apa itu nama lain Jongin?

"Namaku Jongin, Krys!" sahut Jongin ketus.

"Aku tahu, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu berjongkok didepan Jongin. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dan tepat saat itu, Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia jadi tak enak hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa maumu? Menjauhlah dariku, Krystal." pinta Jongin. Gadis bernama Krystal itu tersenyum kecil, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" bisik Krystal, Jongin membulatkan matanya. Ia terdiam, "Aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatimu, Kai.."

Jongin menatap mata Krystal. Gadis itu bicara penuh kesungguhan. Senyuman manisnya bahkan terpantri dibibirnya. Jongin menyukai senyum tulus seorang gadis—mungkin itulah yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf atas perlakuan Sungjae. Aku akan melepaskan kalian," mata Jongin membulat sempurna.

"Krys! Kau akan.."

"Sungjae kekasihku sekarang, ia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padaku."

"Sungjae.. kekasihmu?"

"Ya, nanti setelah kau selamat dari sini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Sekarang pergilah,"

Jongin melepaskan ikatan ditangan dan kaki Jongin. Jongin meregangkan otot tangan dan kakinya. Ia lantas berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo, gadis itu benar-benar terkejut. Matanya yang bulat semakin bulat, dan Jongin ingin sekali memakannya.

"Ayo kita pergi," Jongin segera melepaskan tali yang mengingat Kyungsoo. Ia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Jongin.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera mengikuti Krystal dari belakang. Gadis itu akan menunjukkan jalan keluar tanpa diketahui rekan Sungjae. Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar, dan Jongin berbalik melihat Krystal.

"Krys, terimakasih. Kau gadis yang baik," kata Jongin, Krystal tersenyum.

"Tak cukup baik bila dibandingkan dengan gadis yang sekarang bersamamu, Jongin.." gumamnya. Ia langsung kembali ke tempat Sungjae tanpa Sungjae ketahui tentunya.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari dengan terus menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin, entah mengapa Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluk punggung itu. Segala pemikiran buruknya tentang Jongin menguap saat melihat Jongin berlutut seperti tadi. Dan ia melakukan itu agar Kyungsoo dilepaskan. Itu sangat menyentuh—bagi Kyungsoo.

Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah, begitupun dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo lebih dulu berhenti membuat Jongin menoleh khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat dan memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Dengan mata sayu Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menatap Jongin. Sepasang mata itu bertemu, menyalurkan kehangatan ke hati masing-masing. Jongin tengah menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu disini, aku pikir kita cukup jauh meninggalkan tempat itu,"

Jongin lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, mereka duduk disebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Entah kemana langkah kaki membawa mereka sampai-sampai, mereka tidak menyadari mereka sudah masuk ke daerah yang ditumbuhi pohon tinggi dan lebat. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon tersebut, Jongin juga berada disebelahnya, pria itu terlihat lelah. Peluh bahkan membasahi wajah tampannya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat mata Jongin beradu dengannya.

"Kyung, bisa kau lepaskan cardiganmu?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin melirik paha Kyungsoo yang terekspos, Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan cardigan yang dipakainya. Untung saja ia mengenakan dress dengan lengan jadi tubuh bagian atasnya pun tidak akan terekspos. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat Kyungsoo sudah menutup pahanya dengan cardigan. Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan lengan tangannya menghangat. Ia kembali menoleh, agaknya terkejut saat Kyungsoo memeluk erat lengannya.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia tidak menjawab, namun pelukan yang semakin mengerat menandakan bahwa dirinya gelisah saat ini.

"Berjanjilah akan selalu bersamaku, Jongin.." lirihnya, Jongin menajamkan pandangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang, kali ini cukup lama. Seakan mengagumi keindahan mata masing-masing. "Maaf aku pernah memutuskan untuk menyerah waktu itu, maafkan aku.."

Jongin terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jongin memutuskan kontak mata itu, ia tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu agaknya terkejut sekaligus bingung. Namun, ia mendengar teriakan yang masih cukup jauh.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo kembali berlari. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, dan mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"HEI! ITU MEREKA!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat lari mereka, hingga mereka benar-benar memasuki kawasan cukup berbahaya. Mereka mengabaikan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'DANGER' didekat pohon. Mereka terlalu takut bila mereka tertangkap saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia menarik lengan Jongin. "JONGIN!"

"Kenapa, Kyung? Kita harus—"

"—J-Jurang!" gumam Kyungsoo gemetar, Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mereka ada diambang batas pijakan mereka. Suara-suara orang yang ingin menangkap Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin nyaring menandakan bahwa mereka semakin dekat.

"Kyungsoo.. _saranghae_!"

Kyungsoo langsung tertarik ke belakang saat mendengar kalimat itu, ia memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya tubuhnya mengambang diudara bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Mereka bunuh diri. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, airmatanya mengalir saat Jongin membisikkan terus kalimat '_saranghae_.. Do Kyungsoo, _saranghae_.."

Dan rekan-rekan Sungjae yang melihat mereka melakukan aksi nekat itu hanya tertawa dan mencibir bahwa mereka tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Oh aku nggak tau kenapa aku bisa bikin kayak gini -_- maaf kalo semakin nggak bagus ceritanya, aku bener-bener minta maaf. Buat yang nungguin dan merasa kecewa aku nggak masalah kok T_T soalnya aku tau ini—aneh.

Yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin, makasiiiih banget, aku sebenernya nggak nyangka itu -_-

Love you, guys. 3

Xoxo.

Han


	7. Chapter 7

Preview Chapter 6

.

.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia menarik lengan Jongin. "JONGIN!"

"Kenapa, Kyung? Kita harus—"

"—J-Jurang!" gumam Kyungsoo gemetar, Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mereka ada diambang batas pijakan mereka. Suara-suara orang yang ingin menangkap Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin nyaring menandakan bahwa mereka semakin dekat.

"Kyungsoo.. _saranghae_!"

Kyungsoo langsung tertarik ke belakang saat mendengar kalimat itu, ia memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya tubuhnya mengambang diudara bersama dengan Jongin. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan detak jantung Jongin yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Mereka bunuh diri. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, airmatanya mengalir saat Jongin membisikkan terus kalimat '_saranghae_.. Do Kyungsoo, _saranghae_..'

Dan rekan-rekan Sungjae yang melihat mereka melakukan aksi nekat itu hanya tertawa dan mencibir bahwa mereka tidak akan selamat.

**Destiny**

**Copyright © August 2014**

**By Han**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—Kim Ryeowook—Oh Sehun—Xi Luhan—Byun Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol—Kris—Sungjae—Krystal.**

**This is KaiSoo pairing**

**Drama—School-life—AU—Hurt/Comfort.**

**Teen**

**Lenght of Chapter**

**WARNING :**

**Typo(s)—No Copas—No Plagiarsm—No Bash—GS/Cross Gender for Uke.**

**Don't Like—Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7

.

.

Berbeda ditempat lain, beberapa orang yang terdiri pria dan wanita sedang berkumpul disebuah ruangan. Disana ada Sehun—sahabat Jongin, pria itu tampak khawatir. Terlihat jelas karena ia terus menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, ia duduk ditengah, di apit oleh dua orang yaitu Kris dan Luhan. Mereka berdua tampak mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Jongin. Sedangkan ada seorang lagi yang sedang mondar-mandir, ia berkali-kali menempelkan ponsel hitamnya ke telinga. Ia menggigit jarinya sendiri saking gugupnya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar, saat itu juga ia melihat sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya masuk. Agak ragu, tapi ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Halo," ucapnya pelan. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"..."

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"..."

"Kami akan segera kesana, beritahu aku tempat kalian sekarang!" bentaknya.

"..." Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya sendu membuat mereka jadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo maupun Jongin.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada di Busan utara, mereka kecelakaan.." ucap Sehun lirih.

Tubuh Ryeowook oleng dan hampir saja jatuh kalau Luhan tidak sigap memegangi tubuhnya. Airmatanya langsung mengalir tanpa henti, "A-Ayo segera kesana.."

.

Destiny

.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Mereka berdua tersangkut pada selur pepohonan yang ada disekitar tebing. Tubuh mereka sudah tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Mereka jatuh dengan tubuh yang menabrak bebatuan dan pohon yang menjadi hiasan tebing. Dan Kyungsoo mendongak, saat itu pula hatinya teriris. Kondisi Jongin sangat parah, ia memang merasakan tubuhnya seperti disilet—perih. Ia juga yakin tubuhnya saat ini bersimbah darah, bahkan ia hanya sanggup menangis. Namun Jongin? Darah mengalir dari pelipis hingga melumuri pipinya.

Jongin memegang sebuah akar yang cukup kuat dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. "Kyung, bisakah kau berpegangan pada akar ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia berusaha meraih akar yang juga Jongin pegang. Ia sangat lemah dalam olahraga, maka dari itu ia tidak pandai untuk bergelayut pada akar seperti ini. Tak berapa lama, mereka saling berpandangan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo begitu dalam. Ia tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Semakin melihat Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat, perasaan Jongin semakin dalam pada gadis itu.

Kondisi mereka yang sangat jauh dari kata baik membuat hati keduanya teriris. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin menyelami arti dari tatapan mereka—perasaan dalam yang membucah. Ingin memiliki begitu terlihat.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah oleh airmata. "_Uljima_," bisiknya.

Bukannya berhenti, airmata Kyungsoo justru semakin mengalir deras. "Apa kita akan mati, Jongin?" tanyanya dengan isakan yang memilukan.

"Jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan selamat," Jongin tersenyum lagi, "setidaknya dirimu harus selamat, Kyung.."

"Jongin—"

"—Dengar aku, sekali ini saja dengarkan aku." Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menatap mata Jongin dalam. Namun Jongin menoleh ke atas, seperti memastikan sesuatu. "..Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus selamat. Aku yakin Krystal akan menolong kita, kau harus menunggu bantuan datang, oke! Jangan menyerah, dan aku.. aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghirup nafas dalam. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka lalu melepaskannya. "Ini ciuman kedua kita."

Ia berusaha tersenyum, padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia masih ingin hidup. Di usapnya sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, akar ini tidak akan kuat untuk menahan dua orang, jadi kau harus bertahan disini."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo juga memegang sebelah pipi Jongin, "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Maka berjanjilah kau akan selamat, karena aku juga berjanji akan selamat. Kita bertemu nanti, oke."

"Jongin.."

"Aku ingin kita berpacaran sebagaimana mestinya, lalu menikah dan punya anak banyak, membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama, bahkan sampai kita tua, kita akan bersama. Maka berjanjilah.." kali ini Jongin tidak bisa membendung airmatanya. Ia tidak tahu bisa memenuhi janjinya atau tidak, memenuhi keinginannya bersama Kyungsoo atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu. Mereka berdua menangis.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia kemudian mengecup pipi Jongin. "Aku berjanji,"

Jongin menarik nafas sebelum ia melepaskan pegangannya pada akar. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup untuk melihat Jongin yang merelakan dirinya jatuh ke dasar jurang. Tapi, ia yakin Jongin ataupun dirinya pasti akan selamat.

.

.

Destiny

.

.

Ryeowook tak bisa berhenti menangis saat melihat adik tersayangnya terbaring lemah di pembaringan rumah sakit. Banyak selang yang terhubung pada tubuh adiknya, lalu luka-luka yang begitu banyak membuat Ryeowook meringis. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana Jongin di angkat oleh beberapa tim penyelamat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tahu ada orang yang sengaja mencelakai adiknya. Jongin masih terbaring di ruang ICU, berbeda dengan seorang gadis lain yang sekarang berada di ruang rawat biasa. Kondisi gadis itu tidak cukup parah dibandingkan dengan Jongin.

Ia melangkah berpindah untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Sejak pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo, Ryeowook memang sudah menyukai gadis itu, dan menurutnya akan terlihat cocok jika Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin. Hatinya sama sakitnya seperti melihat Jongin. Gadis itu memang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU, tapi tetap saja ia belum sadarkan diri sama seperti Jongin.

Kondisi tubuhnya yang pertama kali Ryeowook lihat putih bersih tanpa cacat. Kini begitu banyak luka goresan yang ditutupi kain kasa dan plester. Bibirnya ranum yang merah itu juga memutih, matanya yang bersinar cerah itu tertutup dan juga terlihat sayu.

Kenapa orang-orang yang ia sayangi bisa seperti ini?

Di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo selalu ada Kris yang menjaganya, sedangkan di tempat Jongin. Belum ada yang boleh masuk ke ruang tersebut kecuali dokter atau petugas rumah sakit lainnya. Yang masuk ke dalam sana juga harus menggunakan pakaian yang sesuai dengan prosedur rumah sakit. Agaknya miris saat melihat hal itu, seharusnya Jongin yang ada diposisi Kris kalau saja Kyungsoo sakit atau terluka.

Ia menoleh ke ruang ICU, disana ia melihat Luhan—gadis tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Ia memang mengenal gadis itu, cukup baik dan ramah, namun ia masih lebih menyukai Kyungsoo untuk ada didekat Jongin. Luhan juga beberapa kali mengintip dari kaca kecil yang ada dipintu, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Sama seperti Kris, seharusnya yang ada diposisi Luhan saat ini adalah Kyungsoo. Ia yang harusnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin apabila Jongin sakit atau terluka.

Tapi, Ryeowook tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan semua ini. Luhan menyukai Jongin—adiknya. Kris menyukai Kyungsoo—calon adik iparnya. Sejenak, ada secercah harapan saat ia mengingat semua itu.

Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Mereka saling menyukai—tidakkah seharusnya mereka bersama?

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi tunggu, kepalanya tersandar pada dinding. Ia sudah menghubungi kedua orangtuanya, dan mereka akan segera datang. Padahal saat ini mereka sedang ada di Budapest—mengurusi bisnis. Ryeowook mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia melihat Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya, ia memang sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Makanlah, _noona_. Kau pasti lapar," katanya sembari menyodorkan kantong plastik putih yang berisikan makanan dan minuman. Ryeowook menerima itu dan meletakkan pada pangkuannya.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-_ah_.."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia terdiam, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengarah pada gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian. Ryeowook menyadari hal itu. Ia menyenggol lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun langsung menoleh penuh tanya pada Ryeowook.

"Kau menyukainya, 'kan?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun, wajah gugupnya tidak bisa disembunyikan dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya. Beginilah percintaan masa remaja. "Temani saja dia," sambung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendengar helaan nafas Sehun. Adiknya yang satu ini menggemaskan—sama seperti Jongin, tapi Jongin lebih menggemaskan lagi ketika ia seperti ini.

"Tapi, dia menyukai Jongin."

"Sayangnya Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, Hun. Sudah sana, mungkin ini saatnya kau mendekatinya. Pria yang baik harus selalu ada disamping orang yang dicintainya apapun yang terjadi,"

"_Noona_.."

"Sudah sana," Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Sehun. Mau tidak mau Sehun jadi harus berjalan ke arah Luhan.

.

.

.

"Ngg.. _Sunbae_.."

Luhan menoleh, agaknya terkeju saat melihat Sehun ada dihadapannya. Ia memang dekat dengan Jongin, namun ia tidak terlalu dengan dengan Sehun. Namun, setiap melihat mata Sehun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya.

"Ya, Sehun. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Luhan tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan menepuk kursi disampingnya. Sehun segera mendudukinya.

Luhan memandang Sehun, ia tersenyum. "Kau sahabat baiknya Jongin, 'kan?" Sehun mengangguk. Ah, dia seperti anak kecil saja kalau begini caranya. Namun, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat didekat Luhan—berdua—seperti ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa Jongin bisa seperti ini?" tanyanya. Sehun menunduk, ia ingat betul suara yang menelponnya waktu itu. Yang memberitahunya dimana lokasi Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Aku tahu,"

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, _sunbae_. Maaf,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya hal ini harus aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun, cukup aku dan Jongin."

"Bagaimana kalau itu membahayakan keselamatanmu?"

Sehun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya—senyum yang begitu hangat. Sesaat Luhan terpaku. "Apa _sunbae_ sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "..Tidak,"

"Padahal aku berharap jawabannya itu iya," gumam Sehun lirih, Luhan menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak bilang apa-apa.." ucap Sehun lirih.

.

.

.

Di ruangan serba putih itu Kris cukup betah untuk berlama-lama disana. Memandangi wajah manis gadis yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Seperti terbuai di alam tidurnya. Kris menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak terpasang selang infus. Kondisinya sudah membaik dibandingkan waktu pertama kali ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dari 30 jam Kyungsoo masih saja memejamkan matanya. Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo sudah datang sejak kemarin, sekarang mereka sedang membeli makanan.

Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan jemari Kyungsoo bergerak, ia buru-buru menekan tombol darurat yang ada disisi tempat tidur. Tak lama dokter beserta perawat pun datang bersama dengan Ryeowook, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka langsung sigap memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiaskan cahaya pada retina matanya.

"Syukurlah pasien sudah siuman.." kata sang dokter.

Kris langsung saja mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih diam dalam posisinya. Matanya juga menatap lurus ke langit-langit. Ryeowook berdiri disamping Kris, ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie.."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menoleh, tatapan sayu itu menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat luar biasa.

"Dimana Jongin?"—itulah kalimat yang pertama kali Kyungsoo ucapkan ketika ia membuka mata. Semua yang ada disana tercengang, Kris menatapnya lirih.

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Dimana dia?! _Eonni_!" Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia baik-baik saja, namun ia belum sadarkan diri.."

Kyungsoo sontak bangun ketika mendengar bahwa Jongin belum sadarkan diri. Ia langsung mencabut paksa infus yang ada di tangan kirinya, membuat darah langsung keluar dari punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku harus bertemu Jongin! Dia membutuhkanku!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kris dan Ryeowook menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak turun dari pembaringan. Dokter pun langsung sigap menyuntikkan obat penenang dan perawat juga mengobati lengan Kyungsoo yang berdarah. Seketika Kyungsoo terlelap. Ryeowook memandang Kyungsoo sedih, ia tau Kyungsoo akan semakin kalap ketika mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jongin.

Ryeowook sendiri bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersayang—mungkin juga akan sama seperti Jongin ketika ia sadar nanti. Ia tidak akan percaya dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Kesunyian melanda di ruangan itu, Kyungsoo memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kembali sadar setelah tidak terkontrol beberapa jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bangkit, memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Dengan sigap seseorang membantunya. Oh, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kris menungguinya dari tadi. Hati dan pikirannya hanya diisi oleh sebuah nama—Kim Jongin. Nama pria yang sangat ia cinta dan sayangi. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Jongin," katanya lirih.

"Kau masih sakit, Kyung."

"Aku ingin melihatnya,"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kris, ia mengangguk. Kemudian membantu Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang dan membawa selang infusan. Kris memapah Kyungsoo yang keadaannya belum cukup baik. Kamar rawatnya dengan ruangan ICU tidak terlalu jauh, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya masih lemas. Namun, keinginan untuk melihat Jongin jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Kyungsoo melihat sebuah pintu, seakan memanggilnya. Kyungsoo memusatkan pandangannya pada pintu tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana.

Demi koleksi film angst yang ia punya, kondisi Jongin sangat menyedihkan dibandingkan film itu. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam sana, menjaga Jongin, menjadi orang pertama yang Jongin lihat ketika membuka mata. Namun, sayangnya harapan itu harus ia kubur untuk beberapa waktu ini. Selain karena kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang belum pulih, kondisi Jongin yang membutuhkan perawatan intensif juga menjadi penghalang.

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terputar di otaknya, seperti rekaman yang biasa di tonton di bioskop. Layar hitam-putih itu hadir dibenaknya. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit, hangat, dan juga emosi kala itu. Bahkan ciuman kedua itu terasa menyedihkan sekali. Kyungsoo menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, ia harus kuat. Jongin pasti akan semakin terluka dan tidak ingin bangun kalau melihatnya terus-terusan bersedih.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya disatukan. Ia berdo'a dalam hati untuk kesembuhan orang yang dicintainya.

Kemudian ia berbalik, ternyata Kris masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo harus bersyukur karena Kris masih berada disisinya, meskipun perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Kyungsoo berusaha mengulas senyum senormal mungkin.

"_Oppa_.. kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang begitu lugu—Kris tersenyum lalu diusapnya kepala Kyungsoo yang tidak diperban.

"Aku ingin menunggu gadis kesayanganku,"

Kyungsoo merengut, ia kemudian duduk disebuah kursi tunggu. "Absensi akan buruk, _oppa_.."

"Kyung.." Kyungsoo menoleh, ia melihat Kris yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau tidak sedang berusaha mengusirku, 'kan?" tanyanya. Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, ia kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja—"—ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Kris menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Sinar yang terpancar dari kedua manik mata Kris membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Ia terlalu tega menyakiti pria yang begitu baik seperti Kris. Namun, Kyungsoo selalu berdo'a didalam hatinya agar Kris mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik darinya. Yang tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

"Bisakah kau tenang sebentar, Kyungie?" Kyungsoo menunduk. "Dengarkan aku, aku menunggumu karena aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Meskipun kenyataannya kau tidak memilihku tapi aku tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah."

"_Mianhae oppa_.." cicit Kyungsoo. Kris mencoba untuk tersenyum dikala hatinya yang teriris.

"Kau tidak salah apapun. Perasaanmu tidak bisa disalahkan. Terkadang cinta memang tidak datang sesuai kehendak kita,"

Tubuh Kris menegang saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya. Gadis kecilnya menangis diceruk lehernya. Kris mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, ia menghirup aroma rambut dan betadine yang bercampur kasa dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _oppa_. Aku harap kau segera mendapatkan gadis yang baik dan menyayangimu,"

"Terimakasih,"

.

.

Destiny

.

.

Sehun berdiri di dekat tembok sebuah sekolah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada tembok tersebut. Dengan sinar mata angkuh ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi topi hitam yang ia kenakan. Kulit putih dengan rambut pirang itu nampak kontras dengan sinar siang ini yang tidak begitu terik.

Mata elangnya menatap setiap siswa/siswi yang baru saja keluar gerbang. Ia memutar bola mata malas ketika sosok yang dicarinya belum ia temukan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Keningnya mengkerut dan kedua alisnya tampak menyatu. Ia menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Krys.." seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dengan warna yang agak kemerahan menoleh ke arahnya. Agaknya gadis itu terkejut namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oh, Sehun-_ah_.." kata Krystal. Dia-lah gadis yang sejak tadi Sehun tunggu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya bosan.

"Ada waktu sebentar?" tanyanya. Krystal mengangguk.

.

Disinilah mereka, disebuah Cafe yang terdapat diseberang SOPA. Mereka sudah memesan minuman untuk menemani acara mengobrol siang mereka. Krystal menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia kemudian meraih gelas yang berisi _Iced Tea_, lalu meminumnya. "Aku tak menyangka, baru beberapa bulan kau pindah, kau sudah banyak berubah."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa basi, Krys. Aku kesini hanya ingin tau kenapa Sungjae melakukan hal ini pada Jongin? Kau tahu pasti, kedua orangtua Jongin tidak akan tinggal diam mengenai apa yang telah menimpa putranya."

"Aku tahu," ujar Krystal enteng. Ia kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Sehun, tapi tidak menatap pria itu. "Tapi apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap Sungjae?" gumamnya sinis. Tangannya sibuk mengusap permukaan bibir gelas.

"Tentu saja kami akan melaporkannya ke polisi,"

Krystal tersenyum mengejek, "kalau memang itu yang ingin kalian lakukan, silahkan saja.."

"Kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan Sungjae, Krys? Bukankah dulu kau mengejar Jongin?"

"Memang, tapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku bisa berurusan dengan Sungjae. Bahkan, sekarang aku menjadi kekasihnya,"

Mata sipit Sehun terbuka lebar. "K-Kekasihnya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa kau ingin aku ceritakan masalah yang menimpa Sungjae?" tiba-tiba sinar mata Krystal meredup. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

Sebelum memulai ceritanya Krystal menarik nafas dalam, "Sungjae adalah salah satu anak yang mengalami Child Abuse,"

"Child Abuse?" ulang Sehun. Krystal mengangguk.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ibunya meninggal dunia, aku pergi ke pemakaman almarhum ibunya. Ia tampak terpukul dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kau tahu, kenapa selama ini Sungjae selalu menantang Jongin ataupun anak-anak lain berkompetisi? Itu karena emosi dalam dirinya tidak stabil." Krystal menghirup udara, mengisi rongga dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sesak.

"Bahkan dulu saat sekolah dasar, Sungjae pernah membuat teman sekelasnya hampir buta karena mengatainya yang tidak-tidak. Aku memang agak takut, tapi yang Sungjae butuhkan selama ini adalah kasih sayang. Apalagi semenjak ibunya tiada, ia semakin menjadi-jadi, sejak kemarin ia juga mencari orang untuk ditantangnya. Dan akhirnya ia kembali menemukan Jongin, mungkin itu digunakannya untuk pelampiasan."

"Kenapa? Apa Sungjae—"

"—Sejak kecil ia di siksa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Sungjae adalah anak yang tertolak, ia dulu bahkan sempat menjadi anak yang anti sosial, setelah ditelusuri ternyata ayahnya berpikiran bahwa perilaku Sungjae yang seperti itu karena kutukan yang ia dapatkan setelah mengawini keponakannya sendiri. Untuk itu Sungjae menjadi anak yang sangat kejam, ibunya juga bahkan disiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri saat itu, Sungjae dan ibunya pergi dari rumah ayahnya namun sekarang ia tinggal sendiri sejak ibunya meninggal."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong untuk hal seperti ini?

"Krystal.."

"Sekarang Sungjae ada dirumah singgah untuk orang-orang yang pernah mengalami siksaan mental seperti itu, apa kau masih ingin melaporkannya ke polisi?"

Sehun terdiam. Krystal mengusap airmata yang entah sejak kapan turun dipipinya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau tahu apa yang terbaik Sehun. Oh ya, terimakasih minumannya,"

Sejenak Sehun terpaku. Krystal sudah banyak berubah ternyata, dan itu semua ia lakukan karena Sungjae. Ternyata benar, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat ataupun baik.

.

.

Destiny

.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima hari Jongin belum sadarkan diri. Hari ini Jongin akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, namun meskipun begitu peralatan medis masih menempel ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Jongin dikeluarkan dari ruang ICU dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ada Ryeowook dan kedua orangtua Jongin. Kyungsoo juga belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang, sedangkan Kris hari ini tidak ada karena pria itu harus sekolah. Itu permintaan Kyungsoo. Begitupun dengan Sehun dan Luhan sudah tiga hari mereka tidak masuk, dan hari ini mereka harus ke sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka hanya bolos satu hari sedangkan hari lainnya mereka akan menjenguk Kyungsoo saat sepulang sekolah. Kyungsoo berdiri bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook, tiba-tiba Ryeowook memegang tangannya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ayo aku antar kau ke kamarmu," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia sebenarnya ingin langsung menemani Jongin. Namun, ia sadar diri. Disini bukan hanya dia yang mengkhawatirkan Jongin, tapi ada kedua orangtua Jongin. Bahkan, ibu Jongin kembali menangis ketika melihat kondisi Jongin saat dikeluarkan dari ruang ICU.

"Terimakasih, _eonni_.."

Ryeowook mengangguk, sebenarnya ada alasan lain ia mengantar Kyungsoo. Ada yang ingin ia beritahu dan tanyakan pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 out :D

TBC or END?

Duh makasih buat kritik dan masukannya, ada yang masih rancu katanya, buat tetangga sebelah Jongin. Kalo dibaca lebih teliti lagi, tetangganya itu Luhan ya, haha /aku jelasin disini/

Oh ya, apa yang terjadi sama Sungjae yang Child Abuse itu sebagian bener lho o.O

Aku ngambil ceritanya Adolf Hitler, si pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ternyata ngalamin Child abuse (kekerasan pada anak). Ternyata semasa kecil, Hitler itu anak yang tertolak, ayahnya itu benci banget sama dia dan menganggap perilakunya yang "antisosial" itu sebuah kutukan karena Ayah Hitler mengawini keponakannya sendiri.

Dan selebihnya yang masalah ibu Sungjae meninggal dan lain-lain.. itu sih karangan aku aja, wkwk. Maklum aku demen banget kalo nyiksa orang soalnya /plakk

Sekali lagi makasih yang udah review.. kalian yang terbaaaaiiiiik deh dan maaf kalo seandainya ceritanya semakiin nggak bagus T_T

Love youuuu guys :*

see you next Chap xD

Sekian,

Han.


End file.
